Orphan
by Nightangel1282
Summary: Solomon has to take in his recently orphaned Godchild... who he has not seen since she was three. Much, MUCH more to it than that... full summary inside... either a YamiOC or KaibaOC... please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place when an old friend of Solomon Moto's dies, and leaves his daughter in his care. The death of her parents was particularily traumitizing, and she's going to struggle to cope with the horrible memories, loss of her family, moving thousands of miles from home, and having possible feelings for two complete rivals... Seto Kaiba... and the Pharaoh.**

**I do not own Yugioh... just my own character, Jenna.**

**Please, please, please!! Read and review, people!!**

Yugi was at home with his grandfather and best friend, Joey Wheeler. The two boys were currently having a friendly duel, not having much else to do. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto, was reading the newspaper in his recliner chair, stopping to take a look at the duel as it went on every once in a while.

Yugi had his friend scrambling to find a way to protect his lifepoints, and Grandpa Moto was struggling to keep a straight face at the sight of him wracking his brain. His humor was cut short when the phone rang.

He got to his feet silently and answered the phone, smile still on his face. "Good Afternoon, how may I help you?... Yes, this is Solomon Moto. What can I do for you today?" The man on the other end said something and he blinked curiously. "Richard Shoka? Yes, I know him. He's a former colleague of mine. Is something wrong?" Moments later, his eyes went enormous. "WHAT?! WHEN?!"

Yugi and Joey blinked, their duel momentarily forgotten as they regarded Grandpa, sensing that something was wrong. His features were shocked as he listened to the man on the other end.

"His wife as well? Goodness..." He shook his head. "Please don't tell me their daughter... Oh, thank the Gods..." Then he listened for a few minutes and his eyes widened again. "Of course! How could I NOT? By the way, how is she?" He sighed. "I see. This isn't going to be easy for her then. The last time I saw her, she was only three... Alright. Thank you, sir. In three days? Perfect. I'll just give you my address..." Grandpa Moto quickly did so, thanked the man again, and said goodbye.

Yugi got to his feet immediately, followed by Joey seeing the sad look in the old man's eyes. "Grandpa? What's wrong?"

Solomon looked at his grandson and his friend for a moment and gave them a small sad smile. "An old associate of mine, Richard Shoka, and his wife, Carmen were both killed in a car accident last night. Their daughter, who was in the car with them at the time, survived with relatively minor injuries, but she no longer has any living relatives. When she was born, Richard and Carmen both asked me to be her Godfather, and so now she will be moving here to live with us."

Yugi's eyes went wide and Joey's gaze turned downcast, hearing this. "Oh, no! That poor girl!!"

"How old is she?" Joey asked.

Grandpa blinked. "I think she's your age. I haven't seen her since she was three... the last time I was in Canada about fourteen years ago."

Yugi frowned a little. "That means she probably doesn't remember you at all. It'll be like moving in with total strangers."

He nodded and sighed. "I know. It's going to be a very hard transition for her."

Joey grinned. "Hey, she'll be all right! With us here ta help her out, she'll settle in in no time! All we gotta do is be there for her no matter what!"

Yugi nodded. "Right!"

Grandpa nodded again. "We'll have to get a room set up for her. Would you boys care to help me out with that?"

Joey grinned. "Sure!" He looked down at Yugi. "We can just start the duel over some other day, Yug'. Looks like I get outta gettin' my butt whipped!"

Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so. Let's get started."

---------------------------

Yugi's friends were soon informed about the girl who was moving in with the Moto's and the reasons why. Everyone was understandably shocked, but also looking forward to meeting her.

They managed to get her room set up. It was nothing fancy since they didn't know what she'd like. They just had a bed and dresser set up in their spare bedroom, and made sure it was clean and ready for her to move in.

Three days passed quickly and Yugi looked out the window to see the car pulling into the parking lot of the Kame Game Shop. "I think she's here, Grandpa!"

Solomon immediately put on his jacket and stepped out, Yugi right on his heels. The car, a black Cadillac, pulled to a stop and a middle aged man got out. They could see a young woman sitting in the back seat, her face hidden by long hair that was hanging down. She was looking down and not moving.

The man immediately shook their hands. "Solomon Moto, I assume?"

He nodded. "Yes, and this is my grandson, Yugi."

He smiled at them both. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, before I bring Jenna out, there are a few things I should tell you. I am telling you these things in her absence because she is still very sensitive about them."

Solomon nodded. "I understand."

The man took in a deep breath. "First off, the accident was very terrible. They were sideswiped by a drunk driver, and then they slammed head on into a power pole. Jenna's injuries are relatively minor... she has a cracked hip, a few broken ribs, and had some shrapnel pulled out of her side. The rest are just cuts and bruises, although she does have a particularily nasty cut on her forehead. However... she was conscious from the time that they crashed to the time she was pulled out, and she watched both of her parents die." He hesitated. "Her father was crushed instantly from the initial impact and her mother... well... Her mother was decapitated by the seatbelt, and her head landed right in her daughter's lap. Jenna was trapped in the car for about three hours before someone was able to get her out, and they had to sedate her because she wouldn't stop screaming."

Yugi saw the Pharaoh leave the puzzle, his eyes going wide hearing this, and looking at the girl that was sitting silently in the back seat. She hadn't so much as moved an inch since they had arrived, and showed no sign of doing so either.

The man continued on, fully aware of the expressions of horror on his companions faces. "So, as you can imagine, she has been having a great amount of trouble. Her appetite is next to none, and she wakes screaming from flashbacks. She's also pretty emotional. Lately she seems to prefer solitude to anything else. I am sorry, but I must tell you that she will be quite a pain in the ass for a little while..."

Solomon and Yugi stared at him in shock. The Pharaoh's eyes immediately narrowed dangerously, hearing the man's choice of words.

Solomon's gaze hardened as well an instant later, and he frowned deeply at the man, cutting him off from saying anything else. "Sir. I am going to tell you something right now. That young woman there is not and never WILL be a 'pain in the ass' as you so cruelly call it!! What the girl needs right now is love and understanding from the people around her! What she doesn't need is someone saying that she is some sort of a burden to be rid of!!"

The man immediately looked ashamed. "Of course... I apologize for my choice of words. I just meant to say that the first while is going to be extremely difficult."

Solomon nodded. "Then we'll just have to take things a day at a time. I will not walk out on this girl."

He nodded. "Would you like to meet her now?"

The two nodded immediately. The Pharaoh still looked less than impressed with the man.

He opened the back door of the car and said a few quiet words to the girl who just nodded silently, and then helped her out of the vehicle, handing her a pair of crutches. Then she turned and faced them for the first time.

She was definitely a beautiful girl. Just a little taller than Yugi, her hair was a long chocolate brown, hanging freely down her back and over her shoulders. She wore a plain T-shirt with the Canadian flag on the front and a pair of blue jeans. Her eyes were almond shaped, her lips full. However, her eyes were also blank, she had a large bandage on her forehead over her left eye, and a bruise on her left cheek. She looked and Solomon and Yugi solemnly.

The man smiled at her. "Jenna, this is your new guardian, Solomon Moto, and his grandson, Yugi."

She gave them the barest trace of a smile and nodded. "Hi."

Yugi stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face. "Welcome to Japan. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

The man opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a large suitcase. "Here's your luggage, Jenna. The rest of your things are on their way here right now. They should be here in the next few days. I'm sure Solomon will get a phone call giving him a time and date of arrival in the near future."  
She nodded. "Thanks, Craig."

"Do you have your medication?"

She nodded again. "In my purse. I'm fine."

He hesitated and then nodded. "Alright. Well, I have to get back to the office now. Good luck, Jenna. And good luck to you as well, Solomon and Yugi."

The two boys nodded while Jenna just stood there as the man pulled out of the parking lot once more.

Yugi smiled and came forward, taking hold of the large suitcase. "I'll take this for you."

She nodded silently before Solomon smiled at her gently. "Well. Let's get you inside. You've just had a long trip."

They entered through the main shop doors, Jenna taking a casual look around, before they led her into the living area in the back. It was two stories high, which meant stairs, but if she was concerned about this, Jenna didn't show it. When being given a tour of the house, she simply handed Yugi one of her crutches, gripped the railing, and made her way up at a slower pace, wincing with each step, but refusing any help.

She seemed satisfied with her room when it was shown to her. Then she turned to them, keeping her features neutral. "Thank you for everything. I think I'll unpack my things now," she said quietly.

Yugi smiled at her. "It's no problem. Do you need any help?"

She shook her head immediately. "No. I'm good. Besides, no offense, but I'd really just like to be alone right now."

Solomon gave her a reassuring smile. "We understand. One of us will tell you when dinner is ready."

She nodded. Then the boys left the room.

Outside the door, Yugi sighed. "I guess it'll take a little time."

Solomon nodded. "Yes. She has been through a great deal. We must be patient. She will warm up to us a little as time passes."

Yugi nodded solemnly, and then headed downstairs with his grandfather.

----------------------------

About an hour later, Yugi knocked on her door. "Jenna? It's time to eat."

He heard a vague rustling behind the door and then it opened, Jenna using her crutches. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sure indication that she had been crying. Yugi didn't see any reason to point that fact out though, so he just kept his smile in place. "We're having ramen."

She smiled a little. "Alright."

He blinked and looked at her as they approached the steps. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "Just hang onto one of my crutches, please. I can do the rest."

He nodded, doing so, and watched as she limped her way down the steps one by one until they reached the main level. Then they sat at the table and started eating in silence. Well, Jenna more picked at her food than anything else. She had only eaten about a quarter of a bowl before she pushed it away.

Solomon blinked. "You're finished already? My dear, you've hardly eaten!"

Jenna looked decidedly uncomfortable. "In the last three days, I've learned that if I want to keep any food down at all, to stop eating when my stomach starts to turn."

Yugi's eyes went wide and the Pharaoh was out of the puzzle immediately. "Are you feeling sick?" Yugi asked, greatly concerned.

She shook her head. "The doctor says it's just stress. It could last a few weeks." She reached for her crutches. "I'll just get a glass of water. It might help settle my stomach..."

Yugi was on his feet in an instant. "I'll get it." He quickly grabbed a glass, filled it and brought it back to her. As she drank it down, Solomon looked at her.

"I... know this is probably the furthest thing from your mind right now, but I registered you in Domino City High School. You will start your classes the day after tomorrow on Monday."

She blinked and regarded Yugi. "You're in grade eleven?"

He nodded. "Yup. We'll probably be in the same classes. There's not that many students in our school."

She nodded. "Well, at least I'll somewhat know someone there."

Yugi smiled broadly. "My friends all want to meet you already. In fact, they said they might drop over tonight. I'm not sure if you're feeling up to it right now, but if you don't think you can handle it, I can just introduce you to them tomorrow or in school on Monday."

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

Yugi smiled at her. "Great!"

Jenna tried eating a few more bites before she winced visibly and pushed her ramen away from her again. She took in a few deep breaths, her eyes closed tight. Yugi was at her side in an instant.

"Jenna! Are you okay?!"

Her eyes opened wide. "Bathroom! Now!!"

Yugi's eyes went huge as he quickly helped her up the stairs. The girl almost didn't make it before falling to her knees in front of the toilet and her ramen reversed course.

Yugi knelt by her side, rubbing her back gently. He saw the Pharaoh standing by her side, looking at her in deep concern. Then his eyes went wide, seeing something he couldn't. Jenna reached up and flushed the toilet, but didn't look up.

Yugi put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Jenna?"

"Could I get a glass of water, please?" she asked, her barely audible.

He nodded immediately and got to his feet. There were styrofoam cups in the bathroom right by the sink. He filled one up and handed it to her. She kept her face hidden from him as she took in a mouthful and spat in the toilet, getting the sour taste of vomit out of her mouth. Then she had a few actual sips.

The Pharaoh was still looking at her in concern. _Yugi... she's crying._

Yugi's eyes went wide and he put a hand on her shoulder once more as she set the cup down on the floor beside the toilet. "Jenna?" Then he reached out with his other hand and gently turned her face so she was looking at him.

Tears were steadily flowing from her eyes, her expression one of shame and internal agony.

Yugi reached forward and brushed some of her tears away, his own expression now deeply concerned. "Jenna...?"

Before he could say anything else, the girl flung herself at him, bawling immediately. "I'm sorry!!" she whispered.

Yugi held her back, but his eyes went wide, hearing those words. "Sorry for what???"

She looked down. "I'm useless. I can hardly walk and I can't even hold my food down. You didn't need me coming into your home and making your life complicated..."

Yugi's gaze immediately hardened. He cupped her face in his hands and turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't EVER say that again! You're NOT useless! Your wounds will heal and your stomach will get better. You've just been through hell and my friend Joey will pound anyone who dares say that you're useless or a burden! Because you're not. You're a woman who needs someone to help her right now, and I'm going to be there for you. By moving in here, you're practically family now, and my grandpa and I will treat you as nothing less!"

Then he gently pulled her into his shoulder and held her for a few long minutes.

Grandpa stuck his haed in the bathroom. "Yugi? Is everything okay?"

The boy smiled up at him. "Everything's fine, Grandpa. She's just a little upset because she got sick." He knew it was a half truth, but there was no point in embarrassing Jenna.

The old man smiled fondly and put a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Jenna. It will all pass in a little time." Then he regarded the two of them. "I'm just going to clean off the table. By the way, Joey called. He and the others are on their way down. They should be here in about ten minutes."

Yugi nodded. "Alright, Grandpa."

The old man left the room, leaving his grandsom with his new charge.

Jenna pulled away and Yugi smiled at her gently. "Better?" he asked softly.

She nodded. The boy then helped her to her feet and handed her the crutch that had been left in the hallway. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He looked at her, the concern returning. "Are you sure you're up to meeting my friends tonight? If you'd rather wait, I'm sure they'd understand..."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He smiled at her gently. "Alright. Let's get back downstairs. They'll be here soon."

Yugi took the crutch again and she made her way down the stairs once more wordlessly. Yugi didn't even bother asking if she wanted any help, knowing she'd say no.

Jenna sat down with a sigh on the sofa in the living room, Yugi joining her. She seemed content to sit there in silence, and the boy decided to leave her be.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Yugi got up with a smile and went around the corner to the side door that led straight to the living area of their home. He answered the door, coming face to face with the smiling faces of Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Ryu.

"Hey there, Yug'!" Joey said with a smile. "Is she here?"

The youth nodded. "Yeah, she's here. But there's a few things I should tell you guys in private before you meet up with her. I wanna make sure we're out of earshot to make sure it doesn't affect her."

The teens all blinked as Yugi stepped outside with his friends and brought them around the corner of the house and to the front of the shop.

Then he brought them up to date on what he and his grandfather had discovered about the circumstances of her parents deaths, and the ensuing behavoral problems she'd been experiencing.

"She's kind of antisocial right now, trying to close everyone off, so don't be surprised if she's not very talkative. And whatever you do, make sure you don't make any references to parents or death or something like that. There's no telling how it might affect her."

Tea's hand was over her mouth. "Oh, that poor girl..."

Duke looked at him. "How banged up is she?"

The boy smiled. "Well, that's the one piece of good news out of this whole situation. Her injuries are minor. Just a cracked hip and a few broken ribs. She had a piece of shrapnel pulled out of her side, and then a cut on her forehead and a few bruises and minor cuts."

Ryu smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, it's a faint silver lining, but I suppose it is good news."

Tristan smiled. "Well, come on! Let's go meet her!"

So the teens reentered the house and Yugi led them into the living room where Jenna was still sitting on the couch. When she looked over, Duke and Tristan stopped in their tracks, heads craning forward as they immediately fought to keep from drooling. Yugi, meanwhile, simply led the others right up to her and smiled at her.

"Jenna, these are my friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Ryu Bakura, and Duke Devlin."

She gave them a barely perceptible smile. "Hello."

Joey grinned broadly and shook her hand. "Nice ta meet ya! Welcome to Japan!"

She nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

Tea smiled at her. "This is going to seem like a totally weird question, but I've just gotta know... what product do you use in your hair? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

Duke grinned. "Her hairs not the ONLY thing about her that's gorgeous..."

Jenna blushed. "It's a two in one shampoo conditioner product. I have two bottles of it upstairs in my room. If you like, I can give you one of the bottles and you can try it out."

Tea smiled. "Great! Thanks!"

Ryu smiled at her gently, sitting next to her on the couch. "We're going out tomorrow to do some shopping. Would you like to join us?"

She smiled a little once more and nodded. "Sure."

Tea glanced at Yugi. "Did your grandpa get Jenna a school uniform yet?" she asked, not noticing the girls eyes widen.

Yugi nodded. "The school said it will be here by tomorrow night."

"Uniform?" she squeaked out.

Duke blinked. "Hey, that's right! They don't have to wear uniforms in Canada, do they?"

The girl sighed. "Let me guess... it's got a short skirt, but I'm afraid to ask about the color..."

Tea rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile on her face. "It's got a pink top and a blue skirt."

The girl made a face hearing this. "The blue, I don't mind. The pink is what bugs me."

Tristan smiled. "Hey, you'll get used to it. Besides, it's only for a few hours a day."

Jenna sighed. "I guess. It's just one more thing to get used to."

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Joey grinned broadly. "Hey, Yugi! I brought my Duel Monster deck with me! Ya wanna have a duel?"

Jenna blinked. "Duel Monsters... isn't that a card game?"

Yugi smiled at her. "Yeah! You duel with monster cards, magic cards, and trap cards. We can even duel with these devices called duel disks that create the actual holograms of the monsters and various cards, but since we'll be dueling inside, we're just going to do it the old fashioned way." He turned back to Joey. "I'm just going to grab my deck. It's upstairs."

A few minutes later, Yugi and Joey were sitting opposite of one another having a duel. Jenna was watching them with a great amount of interest, something that escaped none of the teens. They patiently answered her questions about the rules of the game until Yugi won the duel, wasting the rest of Joey's lifepoints with his Dark Magician Girl.

After the duel was over, the teens all saw the time and decided it would be best if they headed home... except for Ryu who winced.

"The bus I have to use to get home stopped running a half hour ago. Would it be possible for me to stay here the night, Yugi?"

The boy smiled. "I don't see why not... that is if Jenna doesn't mind..."

The girl simply shrugged. "I have no problem with it."

Joey grinned. "Well, it was nice ta meet you, Jenna! We'll see you tomorrow!"

She nodded. "It was nice meeting you too. I'll see you."

The teens left, leaving Jenna alone with Yugi, Ryu and Grandpa Moto, who was bustling around in the kitchen.

They stayed up for another hour when they decided they should get to bed, Yugi and Ryu heading into Yugi's room, and Jenna heading into her own.

----------------------------------

Only an hour after everyone went to sleep, Yugi and Ryu were immediately awoken by horrified and anguished screams coming from Jenna's room. The two of them bounded out of bed, tearing out of the bedroom and into Jenna's where they saw the girl thrashing madly in her bed, crying out in english.

Yugi rushed forward and quickly shook her. "JENNA!!"

The girl sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open, wild and filled with terror.

Yugi quickly hushed her. "It's okay! It's me. You're safe now, Jenna. It's over," he said, gently rubbing her shoulders.

The haunted look in her eyes vanished in an instant as she remembered where she was and who was with her, and she instantly threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. Ryu quickly came to her other side and gently rubbed her shoulders as Yugi rocked her back and forth.

Her trembling slowly came to a stop, and her heartrate slowly returned to normal. She stayed up against Yugi for a few minutes longer, just gripping his pajama's and taking in slow deep breaths. She could still feel Ryu as he rubbed her shoulders gently and Yugi's hands as they trailed up and down her back soothingly.

"You okay now?" he asked her softly. Only he and Ryu were aware of the Pharaoh who was out of his puzzle, looking at her in a great amount of concern.

She gripped him as though she were a child seeking comfort, but afraid to ask for it right out. She gave a single nod into his shoulder. "Y...yes. Thank you..."

"Would you like a glass of water?" he asked.

She hesitated, and then nodded. Yugi gently dislodged from her and smiled at her. "I'll grab it for you. I'll be right back."

He got to his feet and left the room, leaving her alone with Ryu. She didn't say anything and was too ashamed at the moment to look him in the eyes. He just sat there in silence and continued to rub her shoulders until Yugi came back, a tall glass of water in his hand.

She drank it all down in seconds and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for waking me up, but I should be getting back to sleep now," she said quietly.

Yugi hesitated. "Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?"

"You don't have to..." she started, but Yugi cut her off.

"I WANT to," he said.

She blinked and looked at him in surprised, and then a small smile formed on her lips. "Thank you."

Yugi nodded and turned to Ryu. "You can go back to bed. I can take things from here."

Ryu nodded. "Alright. If you happen to need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Yugi nodded. "I will."

The boy left the room, leaving the two alone. Jenna was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her gaze downcast once more. Her hand came to her side and she winced a little. "Could you grab me my purse, please? I need my painkillers."

He nodded, grabbing it off a hook it hung on by the wall, and handed it to her. She pulled out a bottle of pills, popped two in her mouth, and started to lay down once more. Yugi pulled a chair up beside the bed and took a seat as she layed her head down on the pillow and settled in.

The boy ran his fingers through her hair. She stiffened at first, and then relaxed, her eyelids sliding shut. Then she thought she saw a flash of light behind her closed eyelids, but before she could open her eyes, she felt Yugi's hand settle over her temple and brush up and down gently. The light was forgotten in an instant, before she saw the beginning of a faint glow once more. But this time, what stopped her from checking it out was instant and deep sleep.

----------------------------------------

The Pharaoh looked down at the sleeping girl for a long moment, his fingers still resting gently on her temple. He had just used his Millennium Puzzle to ensure she would experience no more nightmares tonight. He remembered the days events... her inability to hold down her dinner, the ensuing breakdown, the silent moments, the looks of shame... and just now, the wild terror he had seen in her eyes the instant she had awoken. He sighed, shaking his head as his figners ran down the side of her face. He returned her purse to the hook on the wall, double checked to make sure she was all right, and then exited the room.

He ran into Grandpa in the hallway. "Is she alright? I thought I heard screaming a few moments ago."

The Pharaoh nodded. "She is settled down once more. There is nothing to worry about."

Solomon nodded. "Alright. Since it seems to be resolved, I'll go back to bed now."

Pharaoh nodded again, letting Yugi regain control of his body. "Yeah, I've gotta get back to bed myself. I'll see you in the morning, Grandpa."

The old man smiled. "Yes. Goodnight, Yugi."

The youth sighed, climbing back into his own bed. He could see Ryu sleeping soundly on the floor already.

Yugi turned so he was facing the wall, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

**Alright!! There's chapter one, everybody!! Please, R&R!! I need to know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, here's chapter two!! Please, review, everyone!! I really want to know what you think! **

**And I don't own Yugioh... only Jenna. Thanks!!**

The next morning, after eating a small breakfast successfully, Yugi's friends showed up once more at the front door. Jenna greeted them in her usual quiet manner.

Joey looked at her. "No offense or nothin', but are you gonna be able ta keep up with us with your crutches?"

She nodded. "I should be all right. In a way, it's actually a little easier than walking. Besides, I could have these things for a while, so I should get more used to using them."

Tristan smiled at her. "Well, if you happen to need a rest, you just let us know. Don't be afraid to ask us. None of us will mind."

The other teens all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, getting to her feet.

Grandpa looked over at them with a smile. "You kids have fun. Jenna, would you like some money to buy something for yourself?"

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I have plenty now," she said, holding up a debit card.

Tristan started in surprise. "Where did you get...?"

Yugi elbowed him warningly, and whispered harshly in his ear. "Inheritence. All her parents money was left to her."

Tristan's eyes went huge and he immediately bit his tongue, realizing he had almost made a potentially fatal mistake. "Well, let's get outta here! There's shops waiting!"

And so they left, the teens showing Jenna all their favorite shops and hangouts. She was able to keep up with them with seemingly little effort. However, despite her best efforts, all the teens could see her smiles were forced, she seemed to have no ability to laugh, and there was always a look of sadness in the back of her eyes.

When they stopped in one of the many game shops Domino City had, after a moment of consideration, Jenna picked up a Starter Deck for Duel Monsters, something that made Yugi smile.

When they stopped in a restaurant and all she ordered was a small pudding, the teens frowned slightly, but made no comment. Yugi was sure she was still embarrassed enough about what had happened at supper the night before. If something like that were to happen in public, she would be positively mortified and she had more than enough on her mind as it was.

The whole time they were in the restaurant, Jenna was rubbing her shoulders wearily, obviously tired, for all that she was trying to hide it. The pressure was no longer on her feet when she walked, but in her shoulders from the crutches... something she was not used to. She made no verbal complaints, and didn't even wince. She just rubbed her shoulders, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible about it.

It was something that didn't go unnoticed, even if the teens decided not to comment about it. They just prolonged their visit inconspicuously for her sake until they thought she looked well enough to continue on.

They simply headed home after that, the hour growing late. Joey and Duke had yet to complete their homework that was due the next day, and Solomon wanted to head to the school with Yugi and Jenna early the next day so he could converse with the principal and Jenna's teacher.

Jenna was escorted to her room by Yugi after having her painkillers, and unknown to her, had a silent watcher even after the boy left. The Pharaoh, respectfully turning away as she changed, waited until she had turned out the lights and was lying in her bed, when he approached her side quietly. He ensured her eyes were closed, and then took on his physical form, very carefully resting his index finger over her temple and activated his Shadow Magic to keep the nightmares at bay and give her instant sleep.

------------------------------------

Jenna was incredibly nervous the next morning, and understandably so. She knew why they were going early and exactly what her new guardian was going to tell the principal, who was going to tell the staff. It was something she wasn't looking forward to, and the only solace she had in the whole situation was the fact that Yugi was probably going to stay with her through each step of the way.

She couldn't eat her breakfast at all that morning, her stomach twisting and turning constantly. She knew if she took so much as a bite, that there was no way it would stay down. They had all gotten up at six in the morning, and were going to be at the school by seven thirty, just to be sure there was time to get all the details straightened out.

The whole way to school, Jenna was shifting uncomfortably, most definitely nervous about her first day. She had no idea what to expect, and Yugi's assurances that everything was going to be all right didn't do much to help. Neither did the fact that she found her uniform itched and was fighting to urge to scratch.

When they arrived, Yugi and Jenna sat down in the main office area, while Solomon and the principal went into his personal office to talk. Shortly after, Naruto-sensei, Yugi's teacher, was called down as well and entered the office.

Jenna sat there silently the entire time, staring at the floor, her expression blank. If she noticed the concerned looks Yugi was sending her way, she didn't show it. She had her hair hanging down and framing her face, obviously an effort to hide the bruises and bandaging on her forehead. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to hide the crutches she was forced to haul with her everywhere.

After an hour of sitting there in silence, Solomon, Naruto-sensei, and Principal Kuno emerged and gently informed the two of them what the plan was. Yugi was to wait in the hall with Jenna before the class began, and while they were out of earshot, the teacher would explain to the class that they had a new student, who she was, and what her circumstances were. It was going to be made very clear that any teasing or inappropriate questions would result in immediate punishment... something that made Jenna look a little uncomfortable, but she didn't question it. Instead, she simply nodded.

After the students and teachers were all in the classroom, and Solomon had returned home to open up the shop, Principal Kuno led the two of them to the classroom. Jenna was most definitely nervous, Yugi noticed. Then he blinked, looking at her. No. She was more than just nervous. She looked like she was terrified. As if she were walking the green mile on the way to see the firing squad. She was trying to hide it, but it showed through, despite her best efforts.

The principal instructed the two of them to stay out in the hallway until he came to get them, and knocked on the door. Naruto let him in, and their wait began.

-----------------------------------------

Inside the classroom, was a class of mostly confused students. All they knew so far was that there was a new student coming in this morning. They didn't understand why such a big deal was being made of it. The principal was even coming to explain a few things. The only students who weren't confused were Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Ryu. Even Seto Kaiba looked a little perplexed at the attention this new student seemed to be getting.

Principal Kuno walked in and the two teachers regarded the class. Naruto decided it was the principal who should do the majority of the talking and leaned against his desk.

The middle aged man sighed. "As you all are aware by now, we have a new student in our school today. She just moved here from Canada. And I am sure you are all wondering why such an enormous deal is being made about her arrival and why I myself am here to introduce her to you."

Everyone but the five students who had already met Jenna and Kaiba in the back, nodded curiously.

Kuno took in a deep breath. "Her name is Jenna Shoka. And the reason I am here to talk to you before bringing her in and introducing her, is because the circumstances surrounding her arrival here were not good. She was recently put through an incredibly traumatizing experience, the nature of which has put her in a very fragile mental and somewhat fragile physical state."

One of the girls, Miaka, held up her hand. "Excuse me, Principal Kuno? If the experience is a personal one, then why is it being told to us? Won't it bother her if we know about it?"

He shook his head. "Normally, if a student were put through a traumatizing experience of a personal nature, that would be the case. However, the circumstances as they stand, have made telling her story necessary. It is for her mental well being. And as to what that experience was..." He took in another deep breath. "Less than a week ago, she and her parents were on their way home late at night, when they were sideswiped by a drunk driver. The car went into a spin and then slammed head on into a power pole, at speeds exceeding 50 mph. Her father's body was completely crushed from the impact, and her mother was decapitated... her head landing right in her daughters lap in the backseat. The lady we will introduce you to was conscious through the entire ordeal and watched as both of her parents died. She was then trapped in the vehicle for several hours before the paramedics were able to remove her from the wreckage. Even then, she had to be sedated because she was unable to stop screaming from the shock of the experience."

All of the girls' hands flew up to their mouths and they boys eyes all went huge hearing this. Even Kaiba's expression turned alarmed, and his eyes glazed over slightly, remembering that his parents were also killed by similar circumstances (AN: I've never heard of how Kaiba and Mokuba became orphaned, so I just made that part up)

Naruto sighed. "That is why I am going to have us postphone our biology unit until the end of the year... to give her time to recover from the experience. Doing it now like were were going to will only make things worse for her."

The students all nodded a little numbly, still shocked themselves to hear what this girl had gone through.

Kuno cleared his throat a little. "She has no living relatives as a result of the accident. However, Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather, happened to be close friends with her father. He was made Jenna's Godfather shortly after she was born, and now lives with them." He frowned at the class a little. "As a result of these circumstances, I don't think I need to tell you that any teasing or inappropriate questions will result in immediate and possibly severe punishment."

He straightened. "And now, I think I'll introduce you to her." He walked up to the door and poked his head out. Seconds later, Yugi came in beside a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She was only a little taller than the King of Games, and was using crutches, evidence that she had been injured in the accident as well. She kept her gaze downward, and looked decidedly pale. Principal Kuno asked her something quietly, and she immediately shook her head. He smiled at her gently and nodded, telling Yugi to bring her to her seat.

"This is Jenna Shoka. I want you all to make her feel welcome," he said, placing a smile on his face.

Jenna refused to look up at the class, showing that she was most definitely nervous. Yugi gently lead her to a desk that was beside his own and sat her down gently, leaning the crutches up against her desk for her.

The principal left then, deciding that Jenna was alright and that he had gotten his point across to the rest of the students.

Naruto then informed the class that they were going to be starting their Physics unit today and started handing out sheets of homework assignments for them to work on out of their textbooks. Jenna worked silently, never once looking up. However, many of the students in the class kept sending looks in her direction. Some of them were of awe, others looked as if they were half expecting her to turn into some sort of mental case at any given moment.

After science was done, they started on their English, which Jenna breezed through, since it was the language she had grown up with. Then they had lunch.

Yugi and his friends led her to the cafeteria where they took a seat at one of the tables. The place was full, and word had obviously gotten around about the new student, because now students from all grades were casting glances in her direction, and then quickly looking away.

Yugi smiled at her. "I'll get your lunch for you. What would you like?"

Jenna hesitated. She was incredibly uptight right now and the smell of the cafeteria wasn't going to help things. "Um... actually, I'm not very hungry right now..."

Yugi's expression turned concerned and he leaned in close to speak to her quietly in her ear. "Jenna, please... you never had breakfast this morning, and you hardly ate anything yesterday. Just try to eat something, please. I'm really worried about your health."

She hesitated and then nodded. "Alright. Just get me something that goes easy on the stomach... like soup or maybe a salad. I don't care what kind," she said quietly.

He nodded immediately and sauntered off to get her lunch. He returned a moment later with a vegetable soup for her and a sub for himself. She very slowly started to eat. She had only had about a fifth of her soup before her stomach twisted painfully, the plethora of aroma's assaulting her senses doing their evil.

One hand flew to her mouth and the other snatched the crutches that were at her side.

"Excuse me!!!" she said quickly as she bounded to her feet and started off, using her crutches as she never had before. She was half to the cafeteria doors before the rest of the teens registered what was happening and had bounded to their feet as well, following her.

On the way down the hall, she almost collided with a tall brown haired boy, the fact barely registering in her head as she muttered a quick apology and fairly flew into the girls washroom and into one of the stalls. Her crutches clattered to the floor as she entered. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet just in time for the small amount she'd eaten to make a comeback.

Kaiba, meanwhile, had been about to give the person who had almost slammed into him a piece of his mind, when he saw who it was and what her condition was as she disappeared into the girl's washroom. Only seconds later, Yugi and his group raced down the hall, the King of Games stopping in front of him. "Kaiba!! Did you see Jenna, the new girl?"

The CEO nodded and pointed at the washroom. "She's in there. She looked like she was going to be sick..."

Before he could say another word, Tea cut him off, bounding forward herself. "I'll make sure she's okay..." she said, entering the washroom.

She found Jenna in the second stall, leaning over the toilet. The mild smell emenating from within told Tea exactly what had happened. She could see Jenna was trembling slightly and breathing heavily.

Tea put a hand on her shoulder. "Jenna, are you okay?" she asked gently.

The girl hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes. I don't think I'll be eating in the cafeteria again, though... at least not until my stomach is a little more settled..." she said this quietly, her voice shaking.

"Do you need anything? A cup of water?"

Again, Jenna hesitated before nodding. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

Tea took out her now empty thermos and filled the lid up with water from one of the sinks. Then she reentered the stall, handing it to Jenna. She took it wordlessly, rinsing her mouth several times before taking a few small sips to chase the horrid taste of vommit in the back of her throat away. Then she flushed the toilet and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe that just happened..."

Tea smiled and placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder once more. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to fe embarrassed about. Now come on. The others are waiting for you outside. They're all really worried. Do you need any help standing up?"

Jenna shook her head wordlessly and slowly got to her feet, taking the crutches that had clattered to the floor on either side ofher. Then she sighed once more, turning to face Tea.

Jenna's face was somewhat palid now, and her expression was filled with shame. She refused to meet Tea's gaze.

The girl smiled at her gently. "Come on. Let's get going."

When the two girls emerged from the washroom, Jenna refused to meet anyone's gaze. Yugi was in front of her immediately, however, his eyes wide and deeply concerned. "Jenna! Are you okay?"

She nodded, obviously deeply embarrassed by what had just happened. "I'm fine. It just... came on so suddenly." Then she sighed. "I'm sorry you wasted your money on my lunch..."

He shook his head. "Would you stop apologizing? None of this is your fault. Besides, I had enough money for your lunch and some for myself, so there's nothing to apologize for in the first place."

Then Jenna noticed the tall boy she had nearly bowled over was standing there as well, his arms crossed as he looked down at her cooly.

She blanched immediately. "Oh... um... I'm sorry about almost knocking you over earlier, sir, but I was in a hurry..."

The teens all stiffened, hearing that she had almost knocked over Kaiba, but to their shock and relief, the CEO didn't appear to be angry over the incident. He didn't smile, of course, but he simply shrugged. "Forget about it. Like Yugi said, it's not your fault. Now that I know you're all right, I'm going to get ready for the next class." He turned and walked away without another word.

Joey blinked slowly, officially shocked. "Whoa... did... Kaiba actually act like he was worried about someone other than his brother?"

Yugi blinked as well. "It looks like it. But then again, he and Jenna do have several things in common, if you get my meaning..." he said, referring to the common knowledge that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's parents had also been killed in an accident years before. Then he shook it off. "But he has the right idea. We should be getting ready for gym."

Jenna sighed inwardly, remembering what the gym uniforms looked like... the short shorts and haltertop like shirts the girls had to wear. She found it odd that the uniforms would look like that. To her mind it seemed rather inappropriate and she wasn't looking forward to wearing them.

The uniform was surprisingly comfortable, but she hated the haltertop, since it showed the bandaging where the shrapnel had been pulled out of her side. It also revealed several dark bruises from the seat belt and a few cuts she had gotten on her legs from broken glass in the car. She was also told by Tea that girls with long hair were supposed to have it tied back, much to her frustration. She felt like she was being completely exposed.

She entered the gym with Tea at her side, and refused to even glance up, knowing all the students were going to be staring at her. She just let Tea lead her to the matt on the floor and, with the help of Joey and Yugi, managed to sit down without incident. It was only then that she risked a glance up and saw several students quickly look away.

They were in the middle of their track and field unit, but the teacher excused Jenna from all of the exercises due to her physical condition, and just had her do a few laps around the gym with her crutches.

Each time she looked up, she either saw students looking at her openly, or quickly turning away, trying to avoid being caught looking at her. She was struggling to keep herself from trembling at this, especially these two boys and one girl who didn't seem to care if she saw it or not. They even started whispering quietly among themselves while casting looks her way and pointing in her direction on occasion. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was the topic of their conversation.

Kaiba, however, noticed this and decided to do something about it. He stopped right next to them and glared at them cooly. He said something that Jenna couldn't hear, but the three students all went palid, and they didn't so much as sneak a peek since then.

She was very much relieved and thankful toward the CEO. Yugi and his friends had warned her that he was usually very cold and distant from everyone else. Although he definitely seemed that way at first glance, he was being incredibly nice to her. She knew it was probably because of her experience, but it was still incredibly nice of him.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, much to her relief, but she was a little sqeamish once more when it was over, because she was now going to be seperated from Yugi for the final class of the day.

Yugi looked at her. "I can pick you up from your class..."

She shook her head, determined to be as independent as she could be. "I'll be all right. I can just meet up with you and your friends out by the main gates of the school."

Yugi looked a little concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked after a moment of hesitation. "I don't want you to take on more than you can handle right now. It really wouldn't be any trouble for me to wait outside your room..."

She shook her head, as stubborn as ever. "I'm sure. But thank you for the offer. I really do appreciate it."

He hesitated a moment longer, and then nodded. "Alright. As long as you're sure. The six of us will be waiting for you by the front gates."

Jenna managed to let a ghost of a smile come to her lips. "Alright. I'll see you after school, Yugi." Then she sauntered off on her own, heading toward her Computers class.

It turned out the only person she shared this class with that she had any aquaintence to whatsoever, was the tall boy that she had almost collided with at noon hour, Seto Kaiba. And it also turned out that she was seated right next to him in the room.

She paled, seeing the keyboard for the first time. It was much different from the ones she was used to using over in Canada. They were filled with Japanese Kanji's instead of the english alphabet. Jenna tried to stifgle a moan seeing this, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba.

He looked over at her for a long moment, apparently seeing her confusion and discomfort. Then he leaned over a little. "I'll help you," he said simply, trying not to put any emotion into his voice. He then proceeded to explain the differences between Japanese and English keyboards to her, answering her questions patiently. Once she seemed to have gotten it, he returned to his own screen and worked on his own assignments.

Jenna was one of those girls that learned things quickly... something Kaiba was shocked to discover when she completed her assignments as quickly as he did. And then, after seeking the teacher's permission, she simply went onto the internet to do some surfing, shutting down the computer exactly one minute before the bell rang.

--------------------------------------

Jenna made her way to her locker and grabbed her things, keeping an eye out for Yugi or any of his friends. She was slower than most people right now because of her crutches, so she guessed the six of them were probably waiting for her by the front gates. She threw on her pack, and headed out the doors, pausing at the top of the steps going down.

There was a metal railing, of course, but she would still have to hang on to both of her crutches which would make things a little more awkward. She saw Seto Kaiba waiting by the curb in front of the school with a Junior at his side, probably his little brother. She briefly considered asking if he'd give her a hand, but then decided against it. She could do this on her own. She'd just have to go a little slower than usual. There were only about ten steps, after all.

So she transferred her left crutch to her right hand, and awkwardly held it while using her other crutch to support her right side. Then she slowly started making her way down, step by step.

When she was at the fifth step, however, she heard running footsteps behind her, and two boys talking excitedly.

"I got my allowance yesterday! Let's hit the Pizza Place!!"

"Yeah! And I wanna stop by a gaming shop to see if they have the new .Hack video game!!"

Jenna paled immediately and half turned, barely catching a glimpse of two boys a little younger than she was charge toward her, apparently not noticing she was there. Before she knew it, a pain erupted in her side and she went flying down the last few feet, and slammed onto the concrete ground.

Her body cringed as a shockwave of pain coursed through her entire side and an agonizing scream tore from her throat immediately. Her head was swimming and colored spots danced in her eyes, which she quickly screwed shut.

Once her eyes cleared somewhat, she saw Kaiba's little brother kneeling at her side, and then, a few feet off to her left, Kaiba himself holding the two boys that had slammed into her by the front of their uniforms. The CEO looked positively livid.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU WERE DOING?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO LOOK WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING?!" he roared.

The two boys were wide eyed, their faces pale.

The boy who was checking her over right now looked up in horror. "Seto!! She's BLEEDING!!!"

Kaiba dropped the two boys immediately and came forward, dropping down to examine her himself. He gently touched an area on her side, and she winced immediately, her hand grabbing his wrist.

"My... stitches must have... come undone. I... just need to... get them done... up again..." she managed to gasp out.

Kaiba looked around. "Where's Yugi?!"

"I asked... him and his friends to... w... wait for me by... the front gates..."

The younger boy got to his feet immediately. "I'll get them!! Wait right here!!" He tore off without another word.

Kaiba looked at her. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just... my hip and my ribs. I think I'm starting off from scratch again..."

He frowned a little and pulled out his communicator. "I'll get my medical team here," he said. He quickly contacted his people and demanded a medical team come to the front of his school.

Only seconds after he got confirmation from the other end of his communications device, Yugi and his friends rushed forward, Yugi dropping by Jenna's side immediately.

"I have my medical team on the way. They should be here in just a few minutes," Kaiba said cooly, ignoring several shocked looks from Yugi's friends once he'd said it.

The King of Games looked at Jenna, his eyes enormous and filled with concern.

"Jenna? How are you feeling?"

The girl managed a weak smile. "I've... felt better..." she managed to get out before she fainted.

Duke dropped to her side. "JENNA!!!"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "The pain must have caused her to pass out."

Joey snarled. "WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKERS THAT KNOCKED HER DOWN THE STAIRS?! JUST POINT 'EM OUT TO ME NOW!!!!!"

Kaiba looked at where he had deposited the two juniors and saw that they had disappeared. "They're gone. But I can identify them easily. I'll talk to the administration shortly."

Only a few minutes passed before an ambulance with the Kaiba Corp logo on the side pulled up in front of the school, and two paramedics climbed out with a gurney. The ambulance was soon followed by Kaiba's limo. Kaiba instructed the limo driver to bring Yugi and his grandfather to the medical wing of his mansion, and then to return for Kiaba himself. The King of Games jumped into the limo and it took off.

**Yikes!! These chapters are turning out to be long, ain't they?! Anyway, please, r&r, everyone!! I really wanna know what you think!! Thanks!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey Maker, Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!! I really appreciate them. **

**Here's another chapter for you and whoever else might be reading this (and to anyone else who is reading this, please, PLEASE review!!) Here's chapter Three!!**

**And, no, I do NOT own Yugioh (as much as I wish I did). All I own is Jenna.**

A few hours later, Jenna awoke in a hospital bed. For a moment it was like deja vu all over again and she shuddered, almost thinking at first that it was one of her less extreme flashbacks, before Yugi and Solomon appeared in her line of sight, their wide eyes looking at her in concern.

"Yugi? Solomon?" she asked, a little bewildered, before her fall came back to her. She sighed. "Terrific. Another trip to the hospital..."

Yugi smiled in relief. "Actually, you're just in the medical wing of Kaiba's Mansion. His doctors just had a look at you and fixed you up. You've only been here a couple of hours."

A man in the typical white medical jacket came up to her, smiling gently. "You're good to go at any time, Miss Shoka. Although, I must say, I was most appalled at the quality of stitches you received in your home country."

She strained a little, and managed to sit up on her own. "Well, medical care is free in Canada... so I guess you get what you pay for."

He smiled at her pleasantly. "It seems your sense of humor in intact." He handed her a bottle of pills. "This is a new prescription. They are more powerful than your old painkillers, but they will not make you drowsy."

She nodded silently.

Kaiba was walking into the room, Mokuba in tow, when the doctor turned to Solomon. "Her body was put under a fair amount of stress, and she is bound to be sore from the fall come morning time. I would recommend she stay home from school for a day or two..."

Jenna looked up. "No! I'm fine. Really. It was just a fall."

Yugi looked at her, his face worried again. "Jenna..."

She shook her head. "I'm going. But... I guess until I'm rid of my crutches... if it wouldn't be too much trouble, and you could wait outside my last class for me..."

Yugi smiled. "Of course!"

The doctor looked at her. "Are you sure, Jenna?"

She nodded, refusing to budge. "Yes."

Kaiba chose that moment to approach them. Jenna saw his cold blue eyes on her for an instant and she looked away, a chill racing down her spine.

The CEO looked at Yugi and his grandfather. "When the doctor says you can go, you can use the limo out front to get home."

Solomon nodded. "Thank you, Kaiba."

He snorted. "Don't look too much into it. I didn't do it for _you._" he said, giving Jenna a half glance before he turned and left, leaving Mokuba in the room.

Yugi looked at Kaiba's retreating form in a little shock. _If I didn't know any better... I'd swear that Kaiba... well... LIKES Jenna..._

The Pharaoh nodded, his own expression serious. _It seems like that to me as well. He assisted her several times today. He has been treating her very kindly... which is downright unusual for him, although it is a nice change..._

The doctor smiled at the three of them. "Well, you are definitely free to go. Your fall just irritated your previous injuries a little... it didn't intensify them so your recovery is not extended."

Jenna nodded silently.

Solomon handed her her crutches. "Come. Let's get you home, now."

Mokuba stepped forward, a smile on his face. "I'll walk you to the door."

The four of them made their way to the front of the building, where Mokuba gave them a smile and told them goodbye, indicating the limo that was waiting for them out front.

Jenna was quiet the whole way home, sitting between Yugi and Solomon. She refused to met their looks, keeping her head down, her hair hanging on either side of her face to keep it concealed.

Yugi helped her out of the limo, thanking the driver and led her into the house. The girl immediately made her way up the stairs and retreated into her room, not even giving Yugi or Solomon so much as a glance as she did so.

Only about a half hour later, the knock came at the door and Yugi's friends rushed in. "How is she?!" Joey asked immediately.

Yugi smiled. "She's okay. She got her wound closed again, and the doctor said her injuries weren't made any worse, just irritated a little. She went up to her room the second we got here. I think she just wants to be alone for now."

The five of them all breathed sighs of relief. "Dat's good. I was really worried when she went an' passed out like that."

"It was just the pain, not the injuries themselves," Yugi said. "When she woke up, she seemed more embarrassed than anything else."

Tea sighed. "The poor thing. Maybe someone should go up and check on her..."

Solomon shook his head. "Let's just leave her be for now. Yugi or I can go up and talk with her later, but for now, I think she would just appreciate having some privacy."

Tristan looked at them. "Well, we just figured we'd drop in to make sure she was okay. I'd stay and visit, but I've still got to do my homework."

The others nodded. "Yeah, an' if I don't clean out the garage, my dad's gonna pitch a fit," Joey said.

Yugi smiled at them. "Alright. Jenna and I will see you in school tomorrow."

Tea's eyes widened. "She's going back to school after what happened??"

He nodded. "We tried talking her out of it, but she insists."

Ryu grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "She's a stubborn one."

Yugi shrugged, a smile coming to his own face. "I'm sure she'll be alright. She has all of us looking out for her. Even Kaiba seems to be worried about her."

Joey shuddered. "Yeah... an' that's actually kinda creepy." Then he smiled and gave Yugi a wave. "Well, I'll see ya."

After his friends headed back home, Yugi sat down at the table in the kitchen with a small sigh. His grandpa sat across from him.

"I think," Solomon said suddenly, making Yugi's head jerk up, "that Jenna really would appreciate having some to talk to now."

Yugi blinked. "What makes you say that?"

He smiled at his grandson. "I think she's been wanting to talk to someone ever since she got home, actually, but she is both embarrassed by what happened at school, and she's just afraid to be a burden. Why don't you go up and see her? Maybe bring her a little snack since she never ate today?"

Yugi smiled a little himself. "I'm not much good at talking to people like that. I'm not sure how to go about it. Maybe you should..."

Grandpa shook his head. "I'm just an old coot, Yugi. You're her age, and have been helping her from the moment she arrived here. I think she likes you quite a lot, actually."

Yugi's eyes immediately went enormous and he turned red. "Wh... what???"

He chuckled. "Maybe not in THAT way, but you have been comforting her and hanging out with her more than anyone. You've been protecting her however you can. Why don't you go up there and see how she's doing?"

Yugi fought back his blush and then nodded. He snatched an apple out of the fridge. It wasn't exactly a filling meal, but he didn't want to have her throw up again. And it was something to go in her stomach. He just wanted to see something go down and STAY down.

He went up the stairs and stopped outside her door, hesitant for a moment. Then he knocked.

"Come in," he heard her soft reply.

Yugi opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, setting aside a novel she had been reading. He gave her a smile and came forward, holding out the apple. "I thought I'd come up and give you something to eat. I know it's not much, but it might stay down."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Yugi," she said, accepting it.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to broach any subject at the moment. Then he just asked: "Are you sure you're okay? You've seemed a little... well... upset since we left Kaiba's."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things since we left there."

Yugi blinked. "About what?"

She smiled sadly. "I came to the realization that I can't be as independent as I was hoping. Whether I like it or not, until I'm recovered from my injuries, I'm going to need help." She looked down. "I guess it took that fall to make me realize that Craig was right... I am going to be a pain in the ass for awhile."

Yugi and the Pharaoh's eyes both went wide with shock. "You heard him say that?!" he asked in horror.

She nodded. "I had the window open a little, so I heard everything."

Yugi took a step forward. "He had no right to say that, and we don't consider you a burden of any sort!"

She smiled. "You may not consider me a burden, Yugi, but I am a burden nontheless. I was trying my best to be independent so you wouldn't have to spend so much of your time taking care of me, but... like I said, that fall made me realize that full independence is impossible for me for now."

Yugi smiled at her gently. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It won't be long before you can do everything you were able to do before..." He stopped right there, biting his tongue before he could say 'before the accident.'

"I know that," she said with a nod. "And I greatly appreciate how you, your grandfather, and all your friends stand up for me. I know I must have seemed ungrateful and I'm sorry."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "You've really gotta stop apologizing. You didn't do anything to offend anyone. Nothing is your fault."

She looked at him. "I haven't asked for much since I've got here, but I was wondering if you would do something for me, Yugi."

He blinked and looked at her. "What is it?"

She reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her duel monsters deck. "Could you teach me how to play?" she asked with a small smile.

He smiled broadly, as did the Pharaoh who was still at his side. "Of course! I'd love to! Just wait here and I'll get my deck!"

Yugi taught her how to play duel monsters for several hours, and then the two of them worked on their homework together. Jenna ate the apple he had brought up to her and, thankfully, it didn't seem to be making a comeback. Then, when eleven came rolling around, the two of them decided it would be best if they went to sleep.

During the night, she had another of her nightmares, waking screaming as she had before. Yugi was in her room in an instant and holding her for a few minutes, giving her a drink of water and handing her her medications. He then stayed with her until she fell asleep once more, the Pharaoh taking over him and using the power of his Millennium Puzzle to give her a deep and dreamless sleep.

_Maybe you should just do that every night before she goes to bed..._ Yugi thought to Yami.

The Pharaoh shook his head. _I cannot do that, Yugi, as much as I would like to. She must recover from the experience on her own. The nightmares will subside. I only do it after she has the nightmares to ensure she gets a healty amount of sleep. Taking the nightmares away every night would do more harm than good._

Yugi sighed as he climbed into bed once more and shut off his light. _I guess you're right. But I hate seeing her suffer like this. It's not right that she has to relive the accident every night._

_As I said before, Yugi. It will subside given a little time. For now, the best thing we can do is stay at her side and support her in any way that we can._

Yugi nodded silently to the Pharaoh, putting off any further discussion for another time as he layed his own head down and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Jenna stared at Duke the next morning, in shock at what she had just heard. "Those two students were expelled?" she asked in horror.

Duke nodded. "Yup. The principal did it the second Kaiba identified the two of them."

The girl shook her head. "But... expulsion... That's just not right!"

Joey leaned back in his desk. "Hey, if ya ask me, I think they deserve it. Those two idiots shoulda been watching where they were goin' in the first place. If they had been usin' their brains, ya never woulda fallen."

She shook her head again, stubborn. "It was an honest mistake, Joey. An accident! Maybe they shouldn't have been rushing the way they were, but expulsion is too extreme a punishment. I'm going to talk to the principal."

Tristan stared at her and the rest of her friends started, hearing this. "Even after what they did? I mean... you had to get medical attention because of those two idiots..."

Jenna frowned. "Even so... if it had happened to someone other than me, would they have been punished so severely? I don't want to be treated differently from other students just because I happen to have a few issues right now. It's not fair to the rest of the students. I know the punishment wouldn't have been as extreme if they had bowled someone else over, so why get expelled just because it was me?" she asked, grabbing her crutches. She got to her feet and started for the door, Yugi immediately following her.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is a difference between making an honest mistake and deliberately being cruel. Accidents happen, and I don't believe in such punishments for matters like this one. I feel like it makes me out to be the bad guy. I'm sure those two have learned their lesson as it is, so why make their lives all the worse by expelling them?"

The Pharaoh smiled a little in his spirit form. She wasn't placing herself above anyone else due to her accident and current state. She showed much concern about others, even when they had done her wrong. In some ways, she was not unlike Yugi himself.

Yugi accompanied her to the office where he stood off to the side and watched as Jenna conversed with the principal, voicing her concerns over the harsh punishment the boys had received. It took her several minutes, but she was stubborn and wouldn't back down, and the principal finally caved in.

"If it is that important to you, Miss Shoka, I will allow them back to school."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you very much, sir. I really appreciate it. And I'm sure they will appreciate it just as much."

He smiled. "I'm sure they will." He picked up a memo pad. "I will write your teacher a letter explaining that you and Yugi were with me so you don't get detention for being late." He quickly did so, handing the slip of paper to Yugi.

On the way back to class, the King of Games turned to her. "You didn't do that just because you were thinking you were being a burden to those two, did you?"

She shook her head. "That's only a small part of it. The fact of the matter is, I simply believed their punishment was too severe for the crime, so to speak. It was an accident. And I saw the expressions on their faces after the fact. I believe they learned from their mistake. Why make things worse for them?"

Yugi could think of nothing to say in response to this as they entered the class.

He handed the teacher the note from the principal and then led Jenna to her seat, then taking his own. The class proceeded quickly and without incident.

--------------------------------

The two students that had knocked her down the stairs were in school the next day, and they immediately both apologized profusely for what they had done, and then thank her very much for stepping in and talking the principal into letting them stay in school. Jenna had told them not to worry about it and just continued on her way.

School was going much better for her now. She went to the doctor after school and got the bandage on her head taken off, much to her relief. The bruises on her face were fading now, and were easy enough to conceal beneath a light layer of makeup. As for the crutches, the doctor said she would need them for probably another two weeks, and the stitches in her side for at least one more week.

Kaiba didn't speak to her very often, but when he did encounter her, he was unusually nice. Mokuba was always sweet and friendly whenever he came across her in the halls, offering her a smile and asking her about her home country whenever he had a chance.

Jenna's grades were doing well so far, and she proved to be an 'A' student, much to her teacher's delight. And since the bandages had been taken off her forehead, and her bruises were no longer there, she had no qualms about showing her face. Even though she was still rather antisocial, that didn't stop many of the boys from taking an interest in her.

She pretty well never left her friends sides, and was almost always with Yugi himself, except for when she was in her final class with Seto Kaiba, who seemed more than willing to help her, even though he tried to look indifferent about the whole situation.

Twelve days after her arrival in Domino City, it was revealed in their third block science class that the students were going to be randomly paired up to complete a science project in their spare time. It was a Friday, and the air ouside was hot and filled with humidity due to a hurricane that was passing by Japan. The weather report said that it wasn't expected to hit, however.

Jenna got paired up with Seto Kaiba for the science project. It was due on Monday, so they only had the weekend to work on it.

Kaiba immediately informed her after class that he would bring her to his mansion after school in his limo, something that made Joey angry.

"Hey, rich boy! Who do ya think you are, just orderin' her around like that?! Don't ya think she should get a say in where ya guys do yer project? Why does it have ta be at your place? Why not at Yugi's?!"

Jenna quickly placed a restraining hand on his arm. "It's all right, Joey. I don't mind. I can just go there after school, we can work on the project for a few hours, and then I can go home. If the project's not done, I can just go back to Kaiba's tomorrow."

The CEO nodded. "That's right. I don't plan on keeping her there all night. I have some business with my corporation to take care of as well. We'll just work for a few hours, and then I'll have Roland bring her back to Yugi's in the limo."

Yugi looked at her, a little concerned. Although Kaiba had been treating Jenna very well so far, he didn't know if that would continue and he didn't want Jenna to be placed in a situation that could hurt her in any way. "Are you sure about this, Jenna?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'm sure. You don't need to worry, Yugi. So after computers, I'll just go with Kaiba to his limo and I'll see you in the evening."

He smiled. "Well, alright then. I'll see you when you get back."

She started off for the computers class, keeping pace with Seto Kaiba. "I'll see you later, guys!"

**Hehehe... Jenna's going home with KAIBA!! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't keep you waiting long for chapter four, did I? hehehe... here ya go!!**

**And I don't own Yugioh!!! Just Jenna. runs to the corner and cries**

Since she was going home with Kaiba, Yugi wasn't there to escort her out after class, but she did see him along with they rest of the group. They all exchanged smiles and waves as she climbed into the limo with a little help from Roland and they were off.

The whole way to Kaiba's mansion, Mokuba was showing her what each and every button in the back did, much to her amusement.

Once they arrived, Kaiba went off somewhere to change out of his uniform, leaving her in Mokuba's hands, returning dressed in a long white jacket with black close fitting clothes fitted underneath. Then they had a quick bite to eat (Jenna hardly touched her food at all, which made Kaiba's eyes narrow slightly, although he said nothing), and then the two of them headed off to one of the rooms in the mansion to start on their project.

They were in the room for about an hour when Roland entered, holding a cell phone in his hand. "Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked cooly.

"Yugi Moto is on the phone and wishes to speak to you. He said it is important."

Trying not to scowl too deeply, Kaiba accepted the phone. Jenna just blinked, wondering what Yugi wanted.

"What is it, Yugi?" he asked, sounding slighlty irritated. Then he stiffened slightly. "Are you sure?!... When is it going to make landfall?" Kaiba bit back a curse upon receiving his answer.

Jenna blinked. "Um... what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

Kaiba looked at her. "That hurricane is going to hit Japan after all. It's expected to make landfall sometime in the next hour. That means you'll have to stay here the night."

Jenna went white immediately. "It's... going to hit? How powerful... is it?"

"It's supposed to be a category four, from what I've heard," the CEO said casually before turning his attention to his assistant. "I want you to implement all hurricane safety measures, immediately!"

The man bowed. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba," he said, and quickly left the room.

Kaiba then turned his attention to Jenna who was still looking incredibly pale. "Don't worry. My mansion is well equipped to deal with hurricanes. We've only ever received minor damage. Also, there is very little chance of a power outage here since I have ensured the mansion is run off it's own power supply which is located about a half mile underground beneath the mansion. The noise is probably all you'll be needing to worry about."

"Kaiba... there's just one more thing," he heard Yugi say. "It's about Jenna herself," he said, sounding very hesitant.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

"Well... please don't mention this to her, because I don't want to embarrass her, but... ever since she's been with me and my grandpa, every single night, she's had flashbacks of the accident and wakes screaming. I know you don't have much patience, but please try to be lenient with her. She's also still emotionally unstable, so what might seem like a minor rebuke to you might REALLY upset her."

Kaiba was ready to give his rival a tongue lashing, but thought better of it. Even he had to admit that from what he'd seen of her in school, Jenna was very sensitive. Wheeler reacted to his insults with anger, but Jenna would most definitely be very upset... something the CEO didn't want to happen.

"Don't worry, Yugi. She'll be fine."

"Well, I'd take the time to talk to her, but I've gotta help Grandpa and Joey board up the house. He and Tea are staying here the night because Tea's parents aren't home right now and Joey's house is right on sea level."

"Right. Later, Yugi." He hung up without another word and got to his feet, seeing that Jenna was still incredibly pale. "We can work more on the project later. I need to check into a few things. Just to double check that the mansion is secure."

She nodded, trying not to tremble, but Kaiba could clearly see it. "Right."

"Don't worry. You're safe here," he said as she got to her feet.

She hesitated. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that... this is my first hardcore natural disaster. In Alberta, all we had to worry about were tornadoes in the middle of summer, and even those were rare. I think it just hit me that there's so much more here that can cause massive damage."

At that moment, Mokuba came racing into the room. "Bro! I just heard on the news that the hurricane is going to make landfall in about forty minutes!!"

Kaiba nodded calmly. "I know, Mokuba. Yugi called me a few minutes ago and I've already ordered the procedures for dealing with it be carried out." He indicated Jenna. "I want you to stay with her. Maybe bring her to the gaming room so she can relax. She's nervous right now."

Mokuba smiled. "Sure thing, Bro!"

Seto nodded. "Alright. I have to go check into a few things and put up a few firewalls in my system to prevent anyone from taking advantage of the situation." He got up and left without another word.

Mokuba came up to Jenna. "Come on, you'll love the gaming room! You ever played video games before?"

She managed a small smile. "Of course I have. Let's see what you've got."

After about thirty minutes, from inside the gaming room, she and the younger boy were able to clearly hear the wind picking up outside. This was followed by a few bangs, which made Jenna jump.

Mokuba looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We've been through a ton of hurricanes and nothing's happened yet. It's just the noise. You'll get used to it. Also, category four's are about as bad as they get."

Jenna took in a deep breath and nodded. "All right." She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for being so... jumpy, but this is my first time being in a hurricane."

The boy grinned at her. "It's no problem! At least school'll probably be canceled for a few days. It usually gets some damage that has to be repaired. Anyway... you wanny try playing Soul Caliber? I've got all the games!"

She nodded. "Sure."

-------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba stepped into the gaming room at around nine o'clock and heard the two occupants inside.

"Haha!! Got you again!" Mokuba declared happily.

"That's three times in a row! I just can't beat you at any of these games."

Mokuba grinned and leaned back in his seat, not seeing his big brother enter the room. "Well, I just play video cames all the time when I have nothing better to do. It's not very often that I get a chance to play against someone else. But, to tell you the truth, I'm getting a little bored just playing video games. You mind if we play something else?"

Jenna blinked. "Like what?"

Mokuba thought hard for a few seconds and then broke into a huge smile. "I know! Have you played Duel Monsters before?"

She turned a little red. "I'm only learning how to play now. Yugi's been teaching me but I've only dueled against him a few times. I'm not very good yet..."

Mokuba grinned. "That's okay! Do you have your deck with you? We could have a few practice duels! It would help you to get better!"

Jenna considered. "Well, okay. My deck is in my bag... wherever THAT is now..."

Mokuba grinned and got to his feet. "It should be in your room. Come on! It's on the top floor."

Jenna turned white, looking at her crutches. "The... TOP floor?" she said in a small voice, knowing there were five floors to Kaiba's mansion.

Mokuba grinned broadly. "Don't worry. We're not going to be using the stairs, silly. We'll be using the elevator!"

Jenna breathed a sigh of relief and felt foolish. She should have known a man as rich as Kaiba would have elevators in his mansion to make easier access to the rooms.

"After you two have a few duels, how do you feel about continuing with our project?" Kaiba asked, making his presence known.

Jenna blinked and then nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

Mokuba handed Jenna one of her crutches and helped her to her feet, handing her the second one. "Come on. The elevator's close by."

Jenna followed the twelve year old to the elevator as Kaiba went through one of the side doors to do some more of his business work, and the two of them made their way to the top floor. Her room was just two doors down from the elevator, much to her relief. It only took her a few minutes to find her deck and then she and Mokuba sat across from each other on her bed and had a few duels. Mokuba had to remind her of a few of the rules, but she seemed to be getting the hang of it fairly quickly.

After an hour and two duels later, Kaiba stuck his head in the room, asking if she was ready to continue with their project. Upon hearing her affirmative, Mokuba announced that he was going to get ready to go to bed and exited the room, leaving Kaiba to help Jenna with her crutches, which he did with no complaint.

Then the two of them used the elevator once more, Kaiba holding Jenna's bag for her as they went into the room they had been using earlier. The storm was unnoticable in this room and they were able to work in peace and quiet.

They were three quarters done their project when Kaiba looked at his watch and saw it was almost eleven. "I think it's time to give this up for the night. I still have lots of work with my company that I have to get done."

Jenna nodded. "All right..." She tried not to look nervous about the prospect of going to bed.

Kaiba looked at her, noticing her apparent nervousness, but not mentioning it. "I'll be doing my work on the fifth floor, only a few doors down from your room. So I'll be close by if you happen to need anything."

She nodded once more. "Okay."

"I'll help you to your room," Kaiba said, getting to his feet.

She followed him to the elevator, trying to keep herself from trembling, and never looking at him. She was afraid of going to sleep tonight. She didn't want to have another of her nightmares. Yugi wasn't there to hold her tonight, which made her worry all the more. Yugi was so kind and understanding, and he had no qualms about holding her after the nightmares struck and telling her that everything was going to be all right. But she had no idea what Kaiba's reaction might be to her waking screaming. She sighed inwardly. Maybe the hurricane would be making too much noise for her to get to any sleep anyway.

At least she hoped so.

-----------------------------------

She soon found out she had been correct. The hurricane was beating at the side of the mansion with a fury that was almost terrifying. The only thing that kept her from having a panic attack was Mokuba and Kaiba's earlier assurances that they had been through this dozens of times before and that the mansion would hold up with minimal damage.

Jenna sighed, rolling onto her back, trying to get comfortable. She was dead tired but was both afraid to sleep and simply unable to sleep due to the hurricane. She was afraid to sleep because she didn't want to relive the accident again... like she had been every night since it happened.

She felt the urge to cry coming to her again, but she stomped the feeling down as she had before. Crying wouldn't change things. She had never wanted to come to Japan... at least not like THIS. She hadn't even known Solomon before she met him that day when Craig had brought her to the Kame Game Shop to meet him and his grandson. Her father had mentioned him to her a few times in the past, but she had never had the opportunity to meet him before that day... at least not to her memory. Her father said he had visited when she was three years old... which was something she didn't remember at all. She was just grateful that he and his grandson, Yugi, were such nice people.

She found it odd, though. For some reason, every night after having the initial flashbacks... after Yugi comforted her, she didn't have any more that night. She slept peacefully with no dreams to bother her. When she had been in the hospital back in Canada, it was a constant barrage of flashbacks tormenting her mind over and over. The nurses had told her to cut it out because she had been disturbing the other patients... as if it was HER fault she was having them.

Jenna wished she had her journal to write in. The hospital therapist had given it to her and recommended writing down whatever she felt... which she had thought was totally stupid at first, but it did help to relax her in some ways. She wrote things in it that she just couldn't bring herself to tell other people. But she hadn't brought it with her. It was sitting on her bed at home.

A series of loud bangs made her jump a little and then she sighed. She hoped the hurricane didn't last much longer. This was getting very nerve wracking for her. She almost considered getting up to see if anyone else was up, but then she shoved the impulse away. She was sure that if Kaiba WAS still up, that he was probably busy working on some important business matters and she didn't want to bother him just because she was feeling a little scared.

Her earlier admonition to not scream shattered along with the large window in her room, when a huge branch from a tree flew in, landing right on her feet at the foot of her bed. She felt a burning pain lance up her leg immediately and an insane fear tore through her mind as the wind and rain entered the room, howling like an oncoming train. Her legs were pinned under the large branch, which she quickly tried to shove off her, a terrified scream still emenating from her throat.

Seconds later, the door to her room flew open, Kaiba and his personal assistant, Roland, racing in, their eyes going enormous at the sight. Kaiba shouted at Roland to get the branch off of her and then raced forward, scooping her up the second his order was carried out. The two of them, CEO holding a petrified woman in his arms, raced out of the room and quickly shut the door. Jenna was clinging to the front of Kaiba's jacket like a lifeline, not bothering to hold back as she sobbed in his chest.

"Roland! Get that room blocked off and get a repair crew on it the second the hurricane lets up!! And get Dr. Toshio down in the sitting area immediately!!"

The man nodded. "Yes sir!"

Kaiba raced down the hall, holding the still terrified woman in his arms as he used the elevator and brought her into the sitting room. He sat on the couch, holding her close, just letting her cling to him. Unbidden, his hand started to rub up and down her back and he hushed her gently, his mouth now by her ear. Her sobs slowly tapered off as Dr. Toshio raced into the room, carrying a med kit with him.

After hearing what had happened from Kaiba, he gently examined her feet and ankles for a few minutes before smiling in relief. "Just a couple of nasty bruises. You may have pinched a nerve in the left one, but nothing is broken. You won't be feeling a thing in just a few days. I'd say you lucked out. If you hadn't had the mattress, the damage could have been much worse.

Jenna just nodded silently into Kaiba's chest, refusing to look up.

Kaiba then dismissed the doctor as Mokuba came racing into the room. "Bro! I ran into Roland and he told me what happened! Is she okay?!"

The CEO looked at his brother. "She's fine, Mokuba. Just go back to bed. I can take care of her from here on."

Blinking in surprise, the boy nodded hesitantly, before turning around and going back th way he came.

Kaiba sat there for a few minutes, just holding the terrified woman on his lap, his hand still going up and down her back gently. She just sat there, her face still in his chest, trembling slightly, her heart pounding so hard he could feel it through his own clothing. He tilted her chin so she was looking at him, and he was faced with a pair of green eyes, wide in surprise, misty from her terrifying experience. He noticed immediately that there were dark circles forming beneath them.

"You weren't asleep yet, were you." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

She hesitated. "The hurricane was keeping me awake, but I didn't want to disturb you..."

"A half truth is the same as a lie, did you know that?" Kaiba asked her cooly. "I think the hurricane was only partially it. You didn't want to sleep at all tonight, did you?"

Jenna cringed slightly at the tone of his voice and she tried to look away, but he wasn't going to have any of it. He kept her chin in a firm grip, forcing her to keep looking at him. When she spoke, her voice was trembling. "I... It's just..."

He cut her off. "Yugi informed me about the flashbacks you've been having, and like every other student in the school, I am well aware of the details of the accident. You were forcing yourself to stay awake so you wouldn't do as you always do and wake up screaming while you were staying here, isn't that right, Jenna?"

Fear and desperation filled her eyes, along with tears at each word he said. Even though he didn't mean for them to, the words came out in a biting manner that made her cringe.

She said the only thing she could think of. "I'm... sorry..."

He scowled immediately. "There you go apologizing again! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

Her eyes shut tight, and then snapped open, angry now. "What the hell do you want me to say?! I know none of this is my fault, but I'm still the one who's being a burden!" Her eyes shut tight once more as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. "No matter how hard I try, I can't get the images out of my mind! This isn't how I wanted to remember my parents!!"

Kaiba released his hold on her chin and pulled her into his chest once more. This time herocked her gently, back and forth, his hands rubbing up and down her back as she started to sob uncontrolably. Several minutes passed and it slowly subsided, and she clung to him like a lifeline. When Kaiba spoke once more, she could feel the deep vibration within his chest against her cheek.

"Go to sleep. I've got you."

Jenna blinked, hearing these words coming from one who was supposed to be cold and cruel. She didn't even bother trying to think the matter through. Instead, she simply did as he told her. Her eyes slid shut as though they had a mind of their own, and she was asleep in seconds. Kaiba set his chin on top of her head and soon followed suit.

**Kay, there you have Chapter Four!! Please read and review, everyone!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright... here's chapter five!! Yugi and his friends discover Jenna's journal and get a more in depth look at their new friend... as well as make a horrifying discovery... Lots of journal reading in this... she's a LONG chappie!!!**

**I don't own Yugioh... only Jenna... Please, R&R!!**

In Yugi's place, the King of Games and his two friends were sitting in his room, a lamp their only source of light. The wind was howling insanely outside.

Joey sighed. "Man... who the hell can your Grandpa sleep through this?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, for one thing, he's been through dozens of hurricanes before. And I think he uses earplugs so he sleeps easier."

Tea yawned. "Lucky guy. Well, at least I'm not home alone in this mess. I'd be going nuts if I was. Thanks for letting me stay here, Yugi."

The boy smiled at her. "Of course! I don't think anyone should be at home alone in the middle of a hurricane. It's too nerve wracking for one thing, and for another, it could be dangerous if anything serious were to happen."

Joey leaned back against Yugi's bed. "I just hope Jenna's okay. I mean, it's bad enough that this is her first hurricane, but she's gotta spend the night with KAIBA..."

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure she's just fine. Kaiba promised me he'd take care of her. And besides that, Kaiba's mansion is the most secure building in all of Domino City. It's the safest place for her right now."

Tea shivered a little. "Is there a blanket around here somewhere? It's getting chilly."

Yugi blinked, thinking. "You could use the comforter on Jenna's bed."

Tea got up, giving a small stretch to get the kinks out of her joints. She had been sitting in the same position for the last hour or so. "I'll grab it then. I'll be right back." She exited the room and came back a few minutes later, wrapped in the comforter and holding a notebook in her hands. "Hey, look what I found!"

Joey blinked. "Whats' that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It was right on her bed, though. I think it might be a journal."

Yugi's expression turned hesitant. "I don't think we should be looking in that. It's probably very personal."

_Wait, Yugi,_ the Pharaoh said, emerging from the puzzle and taking on his physical form. "We should not dismiss her journal so easily. Right now she is very much closed off, and if we want any hope of helping her, we may have to invade her privacy a little. Until we know exactly what she is thinking, there is very little that we can do for her."

Joey blinked. "Well, I guess... but what if there's stuff in there that'd embarrass her if she found out we knew?"

Tea shrugged. "Well, I won't tell her if you won't."

Yugi took the book after a moment of hesitation. "I guess.. if it might give us a way to help her..." He took a deep breath and opened the book. Then he started to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm writing in you because the Hospital Therapist is crazier than I am. He seems to think that writing down what's on my mind will somehow make me feel better. Right now I can't imagine anything making me feel better._

_My name is Jenna Shoka, and right now I'm in the University of Alberta Hospital in Edmonton, Alberta. I've been in here for about six hours now. Twelve hours ago, my life officially turned to shit._

_My parents and I had gone to a family friends home for the evening. Just to visit and have a bite to eat. We were on our way home when some fucking jackass who had had one too many to drink veered into our lane and slammed into us on my father's side. We went into a spin and slammed head on into a power pole. My father was killed due to the initial impact, completely crushed, and hitting the tree caused my mothers seat belt to decaptiate her. It was sitting right behind my mother, at an angle where I saw both of them die. I'm not really sure what happened after. I know I was conscious through the whole thing, but when I saw my mother's head had landed in my lap in the backseat, I just kind of blacked out. The paramedics told me that I was having a complete fit and nothing they said or did would keep me from screaming. I think I know what it's like to go temporarily insane now._

_My injuries are minor, considering the full scope of the accident. I just have a cracked hip and a few broken ribs from the seat belt and I hit my head on the window when we were sideswiped. Also, a piece of shrapnel got lodged in my left side. I've got a bunch of other bruises and cuts from the glass. I'm not exactly sure where they all come from, but I'm not going to try thinking back to figure it out._

_I'm scared. I have no idea what's going to happen to me now. I don't have any other family. My grandparents are dead and my only uncle committed suicide eight years ago. I think I remember Dad mentioning that I have a Godfather somewhere, but I can't remember where he lives or what his name is. Something Moto, I think._

_Anyway, the painkillers are messing me up right now. I'm writing half asleep, so I guess I shuld try and get some rest. Till next time._

_Dear Journal. _

_I woke screaming and thrashing last night. The nurse on duty gave me shit for waking the other patients... as if it was my fault I had the nightmares. I guess that's what we get for having overworked and underpaid nurses... a bunch of middle aged cows who think the world revolves around them._

_Anyway, RCMP Constable Walker came in to visit me today. He told me that my father left a stipulation in his will that in the event that he and Mom died, I was to be put in the care of Solomon Moto... my Godfather. I was shocked when I leanred he lives in Japan. It's strange. I always wanted to visit Japan. Hell of a way for it to happen, huh? I just hope he's nice._

_I also learned a few more details about the accident. They found the guy responsible for running us off the road. Apparently he's some rick sixteen year old. Due to that stupid Young Offenders Act, they won't even give me his name! Don't I have a right to know who the bastard was that killed my parents?! I just hope they try him as an adult for vehicular manslaughter and the little shit gets two consecutive life sentences. Then again, there's no way for me to tell right now, since the trial probably won't start for another five months or so, knowing the Canadian Justice System._

_I also met a Social Worker named Craig today. He's the one who's going to be bringing me to Japan. He has a small firm over there, so it's on his way._

_I'm supposed to try using crutches today, too. That's something I've never tried before. I hope it's not too difficult._

_It's strange, but I can't seem to cry. You'd think I'd be bawling my eyes out considering what happened. The therapist says it's just shock and the reason I can't hold down food is because of the stress. He told me it's perfectly normal for someone in my situation and that both of those symptoms could last for a few weeks. Maybe even a couple of months._

_Anyway, I'm supposed to get on a plane the day after tomorrow for a town in Japan called Domino City. I've never heard of it, but Craig tells me it's actually a quarter in Tokyo._

_I'm still scared, but I'm going to have to see this through. But I'm supposed to go to rehabilitation to learn how to use a set of crutches now._

_Till next time._

The next entry was simply telling how she had gotten the hang of the crutches with minimal difficulty. And more about how nervous she was about going to Japan and meeting her Godfather.

The entry after that one was on the plane.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm on the plan to Domino City now. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my life. My stomach won't stop cramping and I got airsick four times already. I've given up on even trying to eat while I'm on the plane._

_Craig is sleeping in the seat beside mine right now. About an hour ago he told me that Solomon has a grandson named Yugi. I think I heard something somewhere about a Yugi Moto before. Something about him being the World's Duel Monster Champ or something. Isn't Duel Monsters some kind of card game? Kinda like Magic: The Gathering, I think. Whatever. I don't keep track of things like that. Maybe I'll get into it since I'll be with him anyway._

_Damn, my stomach's bothering me. I wish I'd thought to ask for some airsick pills before we left to come here. Oh well. Live and learn._

_Something that makes me even more nervous than meeting my Godfather and his grandson, is knowing I'll be going to school in Japan. It really sucks. I didn't even have a chance to call my friends and say goodbye. Not that I had many friends to begin with, but still... And I totally look like shit right now. I have 'car accident victim' written all over my forehead. I'm trying not to think about those things right now, though. I'm scared as it is._

_Anyway, I guess we'll be landing in Japan in the next hour or so. I better get another airsick bag ready. Later._

Joey shook his head as Yugi finished the narrative so far. "Man, she wasn't just nervous... she was absolutely terrified.

Tea sighed. "Yeah... poor thing."

"She didn't even remember Grandpa, and she only ever heard the tiniest bit about me. No wonder she was nervous," Yugi said rereading the entry. Then he sighed. "Well, let's see what comes next."

The next entry was started later that day, probably right after she had retreated to her bedroom right after arriving.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, I'm here now. In Solomon Moto's home. My new home. He lives above a Gaming Shop, which is kinda cool, I guess. I'd only ever heard of his grandson, Yugi, on the TV and seen the occassional article in the newspaper, but I'd never actually seen what he LOOKS like before. I've gotta say, his hair is definitely cool. He and his grandfather definitely seem very nice so far, but then again, I've only been here for less than an hour._

_Something that did kinda shock me a little, is that both Yugi and his grandfather are... well, I'll put this kindly. Vertically Challenged..._

Joey started roaring with laughter immediately. "Hey, Yug'! She hit the nail right on, buddy! She hit the three things you're best known for... your gaming, your hair and your height!"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while the Pharaoh and Tea just grinned a little.

_The two of them seem very nice so far. I stayed in the car while Craig talked to them, to give them the details of my circumstances, I guess. I opened the window a little and listened to what Craig told them. He said I was going to be a pain in the ass for a while (can't argue with facts, as much as I wish otherwise), and the two of them immediately defended me. I think it's the first feeling of relief I've had since this whole thing began._

_I just hope things get off to a good start. They seem to have so far, but I can't help but be worried. The two of them seem like such nice people, and I don't want to trouble them. I want to be as independent as I possibly can be. I did everything for myself before and I don't want that to change just because I have a few injuries. Mom and Dad were gone more often than not... Dad giving his talks across the country at various universities, and Mom with her financial advisory appointments. It's just my luck that the three of us were in the same car when the accident happened._

_Oh, God. I think it's finally starting to hit me. I'll write more later._

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a little breakdown earlier, right after I stopped writing my last entry. Only a few seconds after I managed to stop myself, Yugi came to bring me down to have something to eat._

_I couldn't even eat a quarter of the Ramen before it reversed course. I barely managed to make it to the toilet in time. If it hadn't been for Yugi, I don't think I would have made it at all. I had another breakdown then, and started blubbering. I felt like a total idiot. But Yugi was very understanding and did what he could to keep me from being embarrassed._

_I met his friends shortly after. There were five of them... Joey, Tristian, Tea, Duke and Ryu. They all seem really nice. Joey's definitely a sweet guy. Cute, if a little (again I need to think of a nice way to put it...) overreactive? Is that even a word? Whatever._

Now Tea and Yugi laughed. "She hit it right on the nail, Joey!" they said together, while the teen just glowered slightly.

_Tristan and Duke both seem nice too, but Duke's a little too cocky and Tristan's... (okay, there's no nice way to say this. SORRY!!!) Dense._

The four of them had to smile as Yugi read this one off.

_Tea seems like a really nice girl. I think we'll get along good. But... even though Ryu seems really nice, softspoken, and absolutely sweet... for some reason, I just had the feeling that something about him was... off. It's strange because I can't think of any reason why I should feel that way about him. Maybe it's just the stress or something._

_Anyway, we're all going shopping tomorrow. I'm a little nervous, since this is going to be my first public outing since the accident, but I guess if I'm careful not to show my face (I still look pretty beaten up), I should be fine. But what worries me is my crutches. I've only been using the things for three days now and I don't want to trouble them by making them wait for me. Well, I can go pretty good in them, but my shoulder's start to hurt after a few minutes. But I'm sure I'll be fine. There's no reason to worry them about me._

_Anyway, Ryu had to stay the night because the bus he usually catches to get home isn't running anymore. I think he's sleeping in Yugi's room. It's almost midnight now, so I guess I better be getting to sleep myself. Goodnight._

Joey shook his head. "Man, it's weird. She's so worried about being a burden to everyone. I think she deserves ta be waited on hand an' foot after what she was through."

Yugi sighed. "That's just the way she is. She tries so hard to be indepenedent, but she's also so softspoken. She's afraid of hurting anyone or of being a burden in any way. She's thinking about everyone else instead of herself."

Tea blinked. "But... doesn't anyone think it's kinda creepy how she feels uneasy around Ryu? Do you think she can somehow sense Bakura?"

The Pharaoh blinked, just realizing this himself. "You have a good point. It's strange that of the five of you, she would feel uneasy around Ryu himself. It almost does seem as if she can sense something, doesn't it?"

Yugi shrugged. "Who knows? She's never mentioned anything about it to anyone, as far as I know anyway..."

_Dear Journal,_

_I woke screaming last night. But this time there were no nurses yelling at me to shut up because I was disturbing someone. Instead, but Yugi and Ryu were there comforting me. It's only the second time someone's held me since the accident. The first being when I threw up my first day here. Yugi stayed with me until I fell asleep again, but... the strange thing is, is I didn't have another nightmare after the first. Maybe having Yugi there to comfort me was exactly what I needed to keep them at bay. He sat at the edge of my bed and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep, told me everything was all right. It was undoubtedly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me._

Joey grinned broadly. "Careful, Yug'. It almost sounds like she might be getting a thing for you..."

The boy turned bright red and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She just appreciated me, that's all."

Tea nodded. "Yeah. Don't look too much into something!"

_The shopping went well, I'd say. We mostly browsed, but I did pick up a starter deck for the Duel Monsters game that everyone around here seems to like so much. I watched Joey and Yugi have a duel, and I have to admit, it is definitely interesting. Maybe I'll ask Yugi to teach me how to play later._

_I start school tomorrow, and the thought of it has my stomach twisting already. Mr. Moto told me that he's going to inform the staff of my circumstances, and that in turn, they are going to inform the student body to prevent confusion and to try and make things easier for me. I'm not going to question it. But then again, I'm not sure how I'd like everyone knowing about my past. But I guess it'd only be a matter of time before everyone finds out anyway, especially with the way I look._

_I forgot they wore school uniforms in Japan, and I've gotta say that the one the girls have to wear in the school I'm going to have got to be the nastiest looking things I've ever seen. I think if I meet the clothing designer, I'll give him a piece of my mind. The skirt is way to short and the uniform itself has a blue skirt and a PINK top! Yelch! I'm so NOT looking forward to it. One definite downside to Japan... I can't wear whatever I want to school. Oh well. I'll just have to get used to it, I guess._

_Anyway, it's getting late. I'll write more tomorrow. Wish me luck on my first day of school._

_Dear Journal,_

_I officially feel ike the most useless and burdensome piece of shit on the face of the planet. Today had to be the worst yet._

_I was so nervous I couldn't even touch my food. I just knew that if I did it would come right back up. Mr. Moto and Yugi brought me to the school early to talk to the staff before the other students arrived, and the entire time I felt like I was on the verge of having a panic attack. I think I would have passed out if Yugi hadn't stayed with me._

_Solomon spoke to the administration by himself, leaving Yugi with me in the main office area, and then we went to my first class. Yugi stayed with me out in the hall while the principal spoke to the class, and then we were called in. I swear, I felt everyone's eyes on me the second I walked in through the door._

_Lunch time was absolutely terrible. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me and then looking away. I could hear them whispering and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the topic of their conversation was. Yugi was really concerned because I never ate breakfast and I hardly ate yesterday, so he really wanted me to have something to eat. He brought me some soup, and I hardly had three bites before I had to race for the bathroom. On the way I almost bowled over a boy named Seto Kaiba, who just happens to be the CEO of a multi billion dollar corporation and, according to Joey, who has a severe superiority complex. Tea raced into the bathroom after me to make sure I was okay, and then I met the others outside. I almost fell over in relief when Kaiba didn't seem angry with me. But still, that was so mortifying for me, I don't think I'll be eating in the cafeteria ever again._

_But if that wasn't enough, gym was the next class. The gym uniform is a pair of short shorts with a haltertop like shirt (I think that's inappropriate for a school setting, but what are ya going to do?) I felt completely exposed, and finding out I had to tie my hair back and expose my face just made things worse. Everyone could see pretty well every injury I had. There were three students in particular that kept looking my way (EVEN POINTING!!!) and whispering right where I could see them. I was surprised when Seto Kaiba went up to them. I'm not sure what he said, but they looked half scared to death and they didn't so much as sneak a peek at me since then. (I don't know what you said, Kaiba, but I give you my profound thanks!!)_

_But last block was where I made an incredibly stupid mistake._

_It's the only class where I'm seperated from Yugi... computers. He offered to pick me up from the class after school, but I turned down his offer. I wound up sitting next to Kaiba, by the way. He surprised me again by explaining the differences between English keyboards and Japanese ones (I would have been lost without him). Anyway, after class was over, I was headed out to the front gates where Yugi said he and his friends would be waiting for me. But when I was making my way down the steps out of the main entrance of the school, two boys (I think they were juniors) came running down the stairs and sent me flying to the bottom. I now understand the saying 'blinded by pain' because I wasn't able to see for a good thirty seconds, but when I could see again, there was a boy with shaggy black hair (I found out later that his name is Mokuba and he's Kaiba's little brother) kneeling beside me, checking me for injuries. And Kaiba had a hold of the two boys that had bowled me over and was giving them supreme shit. My stitches had come undone, so I was bleeding (which freaked the poor kid out) and Mokuba called over his brother. When they found out where Yugi and his friends were, the kid raced off to get them. They were only there for a few seconds before I passed out, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a medical ward in Kaiba's mansion!_

_Anyway, I'm all patched up again now and I even have new medications that are better than my old ones, curteosy of Kaiba's doctors, but still... I can't remember ever being that embarrassed before in my life. Until I can ditch the crutches, I'm taking Yugi up on his offer from now on. No way am I gonna risk walking down those stairs alone again._

_When we got back home, I just kinda went up to my room and sat up there for a while. I just read a book to calm myself down (I was admittedly upset by the whole crappy day I'd had), when Yugi showed up again. He gave me an apple (which thankfully stayed down), and then he spent the next few hours teaching me how to play Duel Monsters (I royally suck, but he say's I'm doing just fine for a beginner and the hardest thing about the game is keeping the rules straight). Spending the last few hours of my day with Yugi was definitely the highlight of it. It kinda made the rest of the day seem not so bad (at least at the time)._

_But there is something I'm having a hard time figuring out. Yugi and his friends told me that Kaiba is usually cold and stuck up, not caring about anyone except himself and his little brother. But he doesn't seem like that to me so far. He might be a little distant and have a cold personality, but he's been really kind and sweet to me so far..._

Joey's eyes bugged out of his head and he choked on a potato chip. "KAIBA?! KIND AND SWEET?! THOSE WORDS CANNOT BE IN THE SAME SENTENCE!!!"

Tea rubbed the back of her head. "I have to admit, it does seem really off, but he HAS been treating her nicely. He was concerned when she got sick, he kept the kids in gym from bugging her, he helped her in computers class, and he even brought her to Kaiba Mansion to get her injuries tended to."

Joey shuddered. "Okay... I'm gettin' freaked out now! He IS bein' nice ta her!!!"

Yugi blinked. "But remember, you guys. Kaiba's parents were killed in a car accident themselves seven years ago. But Jenna's experience was far worse than his own. He knows what it's like to lose someone very close to you, but he also knows her pain is greater than his was. For one, he and Mokuba weren't in the car when it crashed. He still has Mokuba, but she doesn't have anyone left in her family. I think he knows she's in a lot of pain right now and is doing what he can to keep that pain from increasing all the more. I mean, Kaiba might be cold, but he's not heartless."

Joey blinked, not really believing they were talking about Kaiba like this, but having no choice but to grudgingly agree. "I guess."

It was pretty well the end of the entry, and the next one was merely about the two students expulsion and how Jenna had spoken with the administration, explaining her reasons behind it.

But as the entries continued on, they delved more and more into the region of depression and closing of her emotional doors. The only positive words came from the fact that she was slowly recovering from her injuries, and the relief she felt at having Yugi with her at all times.

Her latest entries made them worry, though, starting with the one made three days before. About a week after her arrival in Domino City, she had started addressing her entries with 'Dear Carmen' in memory of her mother.

_Dear Carmen,_

_I just want it all to end. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Night after night, no matter how hard I try, the images keep replaying themselves over in my mind. What scares me is that I can't seem to get my final sight of my parents out of my mind... my father completely crushed and broken, my mother nothing more than a head sitting in my lap._

_Every morning when I wake up, I keep hoping that when I open my eyes, I will be back home in Canada and find that everything had just been a very long and horrible nightmare. But everything is the same as it was when I went to bed in the first place. My injuries are nearly healed, but that is about the only thing I am able to feel good about._

_And lately, for some reason, I find myself feeling guilty. I'm not even sure for what. Do I feel guilty because I survived? Because I feel like a burden to the people who have taken me in?_

_But what really scares me is the thought has crossed my mind that I wish I had died right along with them._

_I'm hurting._

_It's not a pain people can see just looking at me. It's not from the injuries I sustained in the accident. But my stomach has been cramping up lately, even more than usual, and sometimes for no reason I just feel like hitting someone or screaming my head off. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go out and have fun. I just want to stay locked up in my room away from everyone and be left alone._

_My chest hurts sometimes too. It just hits me out of the blue, and I can't pinpoint any reason for it. The best way to describe the pain would be for someone to grab my heart and just squeeze it as tightly as they can. I sometimes have a hard time breathing and I get massive headaches. I don't want Yugi or his grandfather to know, though. I'm being far too much of a burden for them as it is._

_God, I sound so fucking ungrateful. I know everyone is doing what they can to make me feel better, but I just don't think it's all sinking in. Yugi's friends all try to make me laugh, I think Kaiba's scared every other student in the school into not so much as uttering a word about me or even sneaking a peek, and Yugi is there beside me every single night, to bring me comfort after the nightmares strike me. But none of the pain seems to be leaving me. In fact, it just seems to be getting worse. I don't know what I can do to stop it._

_I've even tried to force myself to stay awake so I don't relive the accident. Living it once was enough. Why do I have to see it happen over and over every single FUCKING night?!_

_I just want the pain to stop. I want my life back to the way it was before. I'd much rather be lying half dead in a hospital bed than be here like this. At least then I'd have a reason not to go anywhere._

_Anyway, I guess I should stop this here. As much as I don't want to, I'd better shut off my light in case Yugi happens to get up and ask why I'm not sleeping yet. Later, Carmen._

_Dear Carmen,_

_I threw up today. It just came out of nowhere... a sudden cramp in my stomach as I was trying to eat. I'm just relieved I wasn't around anyone else when it happened. Solomon and Yugi just ran over to pick up some forms or something to do with the store. I managed to have the mess cleaned up before they returned home._

_I think I must have lost twenty pounds since I got here. Between my constantly empty stomach and having to use this fucking crutches all day, I guess it was bound to happen. This is NOT the way I wanted to lose weight._

_I just felt like a zombie in school today. Completely numb. Is this what depression is? One day you feel like screaming and hitting someone, and the next you don't feel anything? I think I could have slashed my wrists and not felt anything._

_God, this is going from bad to worse. And to make matters worse, there's a hurricane that's going to pass by Japan. I just remembered how many fucking natural distasters this place gets compared to Canada. Volcano's, earthquakes, tsunami's and hurricanes. I guess the first three can go hand in hand, which is really freaky if you stop to think about it. You can have an eruption, earthquake and tsunami all in the same day. All I had to worry about in Alberta were tornadoes in the summer and even then, those were extremely rare._

_The hurricane isn't supposed to hit Japan, thankfully, but that could change at any time. I'm trying not to think about it because I'm feeling sick as it is, but it's not easy._

_Then again, if it hits and the house collapses on me, that'd be a quick death, wouldn't it...?_

_Nope. Can't think like that. Yugi and his Grandpa live here too. The two of them are much too sweet to die._

_I'm gonna keep this entry short. It's late right now, going on two in the morning. I've gotta be up in five hours to get ready for school. Goodnight, Carmen._

_Dear Carmen,_

_I came to a realization today, one that should terrify me, but I was strangely relieved upon figuring it out._

_I want to die._

_Strange how I should figure it out now. I never thought the day would come that I would be suicidal, or that I would think of myself as suicial, in any event. I haven't made an attempt on my own life, even though I'm tempted to. I think the only thing that's stopping me is I'm afraid of Yugi finding me. My head's already fucked up from seeing my parents dead. I don't want to put sweet Yugi through even remotely the same hell that I'm going through right now._

_I don't want to feel any more pain. Between the physical pain that I had in the accident and the emotional that I've been going through since then, I think I've had more than enough. Mom and Dad died instantly, so if I choose to kill myself, I want it to be instant as well. No wrist slashing or swallowing pills then (I've spent more than enough time puking, thanks). Bullet to the head? Where the hell would I get a gun?_

_I shouldn't be thinking about this. It's not good for me and I think it's just going to dig me in deeper. But for some reason I feel relieved, at least realizing what it was that was nagging me the last few days._

_I don't know if I actually WILL do it or not. I'll probably chicken out in the process if I make an attempt. And if I do do it, it will most certainly NOT be in the Moto residence. I'm putting them through more than enough as it is._

_I'd better turn in now. Later, Carmen._

The four of them were silent for long seconds after Yugi read the last entry aloud to them.

The boy shook his head in shock. "I... had no idea... I mean, she's seemed fine to me these last few days..."

Tea's eyes were wide in concern. "We have to do something! Jenna's ready to completely lose it!"

Joey looked at her. "But do what? You think we should tell your Grandpa, Yug'?"

"Don't you think that would be pretty obvious? I mean, she'd know in an instant then that we read her journal. I don't think she'd be impressed with us..."

Joey almost blew his stack. "YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HER BEIN' PISSED OFF BECAUSE WE READ HER JOURNAL?! SHE'S READ TA FUCKIN' KILL HERSELF!!"

The Pharaoh held his hands up, and Joey settled down. "She has indicated a desire to end her own life, but although she is contemplating is, I don't believe she will do so in the near future. What I think we should do for now is simply stay at her side and do whatever we can for her." He looked at Yugi. "She should be relieved of her crutches in a matter of days, correct?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup. The doctor said it should only be another five days or so."

He nodded. "Perhaps she will begin to feel better when that happwns. We should not jump into this yet. After all, it is only natural for her to feel what she is after the experience she has had. Give her a little time and if her symptom's persist, we will then take action."

Joey frowned. "I say we give it a week! An' in that week, we watch her like a hawk!!"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Agreed."

Tea looked at them. "And if she starts showing signs that she's getting worse?"

Yugi sighed. "Then we go to an adult for help."

Joey looked up. "Well, now that that's agreed on, why don't we all try ta get some sleep? If we don't, we'll be like zombie's tomorrow."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Right. I'm retreating into the puzzle again. Goodnight, everyone."

The puzzle flared and the Pharaoh vanished from sight.

Yugi offered to take one of the futons on the floor so Tea would get to use his bed. Then the three teens crawled into their beds and tried to sleep.

**Yowza!! That felt like a long one to me!! O.O Please read and review! I wanna know what you think!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is up!! Please R&R!!**

**I do NOT own Yugioh!!**

Kaiba woke, first being aware of something soft and warm pressed up against him. He then became aware of the fact that he was sitting up. He experienced a momentary sense of displacement that one had when waking up in an unfamiliar place, and then slowly opened his eyes. He almost started when he looked down and saw the young woman sleeping against his chest before the memories of what had happened the night before replayed in his mind.

The girl let out a little moan and nestled in closer, still sleeping soundly. Kaiba carefully looked at his watch and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning. Time for him to get up and take care of some of his business. He carefully moved her, laying the woman down on the couch and removed his jacket, draping it over her as a makeshift blanket. After the night she'd had last night, he'd let her rest for a while longer.

Remembering the branch, he examined her ankles, saw the left one was slightly swollen, but otherwise they seemed to be fine. Her crutches were still up in her room, if they hadn't been too damaged by the rain. If they had been, he'd simply have a new set brought over from the medical wing.

As this thought entered his mind, the girl opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him. "... Mr. Kaiba...?"

"Sh. It's still early. Go back to sleep."

She didn't argue. Her eyes slid shut immediately and she was out once more.

Kaiba sighed. Time to get to work. He had to assess what damage had been done to his mansion and company buildings and set about getting the repairs underway. He wanted everything up and running smoothly by Monday. On top of that, he had his usual business to take care of, and later he and Jenna had to finish their project for school.

He took one last look at her to make sure she was all right, and then turned and left the room.

--------------------------

When Jenna opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on the couch alone, Kaiba's white jacket draped over her. She remembered what had happened last night and felt a shiver race up her spine. When that window had shattered, she had let out a scream that could have woken up half of Domino City. Then she remembered Kaiba, and she immediately turned red.

She had slept right up against him all night. He had held her and let her snuggle up to him... something that seemed very unlike him from what Yugi and his friends had told her.

But something else also occurred to her.

She hadn't had a nightmare last night. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless right from the get go. Unbidden, a small smile crept across her face as she slowly sat up.

She found a new set of crutches leaning against the couch, along with her knapsack which seemed to be perfectly fine, thankfully. Upon inspection, her books and deck were all nice and dry, completely unharmed from the night of cold and wetness they must have had in her room upstairs.

She went to look at her watch, only to remember that she had taken it off and set it on the dresser beside her bed last night. Jenna let out a sigh. Terrific. Her $80 watch wasn't waterproof. Looked like she was going to have to get a new one.

"Hey, you're up!" said Mokuba, entering the room. He raced up to her, his eyes wide with concern. "I heard what happened last night! Are you okay?"

Jenna smiled at him. "I think so. My ankles are aching a little, but other than that, I'm fine. Your brother was a big help."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and returned the smile. "That's good! I heard the scream and ran into Roland last night as he was carrying out Seto's orders. He told me that a branch had busted through your window and landed right on your ankles."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just lucky nothing was broken. I'm dying to get rid of these stupid things as soon as I can," she said holding up one of the crutches.

Mokuba grinned. "You hungry? I can have the chef prepare you a great meal in no time flat!"

"Sounds great. By the way, what time is it? I left my watch in my room."

Mokuba blinked and looked at his own watch. "It's nine thirty. What do you think about waffles?"

She rubbed the back of her head a little sheepishly. "I think I should have something a little easier on the stomach. I have a hard time holding things down these days. Maybe some eggs with hashbrowns?"

Mokuba blinked. "What're hashbrowns?"

She grinned at him. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

-----------------------------------

After they had breakfast, Jenna was surprised to see Roland walk in with Yugi and Tea right behind him. "Miss Shoka, Yugi Moto and Tea Gardener are here to see you."

Jenna turned bright red immediately. "Please don't address me so formally. I'm so not used to it. But thank you."

The man nodded and left the room.

Yugi came up to her, his face filled with concern. "I would have just given you a call, but most of the phone lines in the city are down right now. How are you today? Roland told us about what happened last night. Are you okay?"

Jenna gave him a smile and a nod. "I'm doing all right. My ankles might be a little sore for a couple of days, but the doctor said nothing was broken, so I'm no worse than I was before."

Mokuba got up from the table, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Hey there, Yugi! Hi Tea! I'd stay and chat, but I'm gonna see if I can't hunt down Seto!"

Yugi and Tea gave him friendly smile. "All right, Mokuba. We'll talk with you later." Then he turned his attention back to Jenna as Mokuba left the room. "But did you sleep okay?"

Jenna gave him a smile. "Actually, I haven't slept that good in a while. I didn't have any nightmares last night."

Yugi smiled broadly. "That's great!"

Tea blinked in surprise. "Even with the hurricane and what happened? Wow!"

"I think I would have been screaming my head off if it hadn't been for Kaiba," she said, and then went into more detail about what had happened last night.

By the time she was finished, the Pharaoh was out of the puzzle in spirit form, staring at her in shock. "Kaiba... did that?" Yugi said, competely shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised, too, but that's how it went. I mean, he said a few things that were a little cold and somewhat biting, but overall... he made me feel much better."

Tea blinked. "Wow... I can't believe this is Kaiba we're talking about..."

Jenna nodded. "Anyway, how's the house and the shop? I hope it wasn't badly damaged..."

Yugi smiled at her. "Just the usual. Our basement has about a foot of water in it, there's three broken windows, and half the shingles are missing on the roof. Other than that, the sign out front just needs to be repaired. Pretty minor. We lucked out."

She smiled. "That's so good to hear. I was worried about you guys."

The Pharaoh noticed something and brought it to Yugi's attention. _Yugi! Look! Jenna ate everything that was on her plate!_

Yugi smiled broadly. "Jenna! You finished eating your breakfast!"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah. There wasn't that much on there. I only asked for a little, but I didn't think I'd finish it."

Yugi was filled with relief. "Well, we just thought we'd drop in to check how you were doing. Since you've probably got to finish that project, we'll be headed back to get those repairs done. Joey's helping Grandpa right now. Since we know you're okay, I guess we'll be seeing you tonight."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you for dropping by to check up on me. I really appreciate it."

He noddd. "No problem. See you, Jenna," he said. He and Tea both gave her a wave as they exited the room.

Jenna sat at the table for a few more minutes, finishing off her glass of apple juice, and then she got to her feet, making her way back to the sitting room.

She saw Kaiba's jacket was still lying where she ahd left it and she sat down beside it. She thought about it for a moment, and then decided to see if she couldn't track him down. She was sure it wouldn't be that difficult. If she ran into one of his maids in the hall, she was sure they'd know where to find him. She folded the jacket and held it in the nook of her arm as she got back to her feet.

One of the maids led her to a room filled with electronic gadgetry and computers that she couldn't begin to figure out, Kaiba sitting in a chair and hard at work. Mokuba was at his side. Thehy both looked up when she entered.

"Hey there, Jenna!" Mokuba said, a smile on his face immediately. "Did Yugi and Tea take off?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They said they were just here to check up on me. They had to hed back to help with repairs." She held up Kaiba's jacket. "Thank you."

Kaiba got to his feet wordlessly, accepting his jacket and slipping it on. "Don't look too much into it."

"I hope I didn't keep you up last night. If I did, I'm..."

His eyes narrowed. "If you say 'I'm sorry,' I'll make sure you regret it one one way or another..."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then she smirked. "Okay, then. I won't. Instead, I apologize."

Kaiba's own expression turned surprised, and then he smirked right back at her. "You're stubborn."

She smiled. "People say it's one of my better qualities."

He laughed, Mokuba looking up at him in surprise. "Alright. I'll let you off this time. But this is your only warning. Are we clear?"

Jenna nodded. "Deal." Then she blinked, taking a quick look around the room. "Well, since it looks like you're busy, I guess I'll lounge around somewhere... if you don't mind, that is..."

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be done in here in a few hours. Then we can finish off our project." He looked down at his little brother. "Mokuba. Stay with her."

The youth nodded, a smile coming to his face. "Alright, Bro!" He turned his attention to her again. "Wanna try dueling again? Or maybe playing some video games?"

She smiled gently. "Let's try dueling. I want to get better. I still royally suck..."

Mokuba grinned broadly. "The hardest part is keeping the rules straight. Once you've gotten past that, it's pretty simple actually. It's all a matter of strategey." He opened the door for her and the two of them stepped out, leaving Kaiba alone with his work.

---------------------------------

In the middle of one of their duels, Mokuba looked up at Jenna with a wide smile. "I really like having you around. It's nice to play with someone, even if you are older than me."

Jenna blushed a little. "Thank you, Mokuba. That's really sweet of you to say."

He nodded. "It's the truth. Not to mention that Seto's different when you're around him."

This made her blink and she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Mokuba blinked back and looked at her. "Well, normally Seto's much colder. Even I have a hard time getting a smile out of him sometimes. But you even got him to laugh... non sadistically. He usually only laughs if he thinks up some way that might defeat Yugi in a duel. But just having you around him seems to make him seem much more... relaxed, somehow."

She blushed. "Wow... I had no idea. Your brother was always nice to me. I've never known him to act any differently than he does when I see him." She looked down, her expression turning a little perplexed. "Do you think it might just be out of sympathy?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't have a clue. It might be that. But I like him better this way." He smiled at her. "He smiles when you're around him. He doesn't take everything so seriously."

Jenna turned bright red hearing this. Especially when she thought back on what had transpired last night. The way Kaiba had snatched her out of her bed and carried her all the way down the sitting room, holding her on his lap and comforting her. Then she thought back to the other acts he had done for her.

"Your brother is very considerate and kind," she said, a small smile on her face.

Mokuba looked at her, eyes enormous now. "Wow... I never thought I'd hear anyone but me say that about Seto..."

Jenna shrugged, managing to fight off her blush. "I call it like I see it. Why should I have anything bad to say about your brother when he's been treating me as good as he had? Even if waht people say about your brother IS true, people can change. Including him."

Mokuba smiled at her. "I think if anyone can change him, it would either be you or Yugi."

She just smiled, and then blinked, a thought coming to her. "Um... Mokuba, this might be off topic, but I was wondering..."

The boy blinked and looked at her. "What is it?"

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, after we finish having this duel, do you think there's any way I can get a shower in? I have a clean set of clothes in my bag in case of emergencies."

Mokuba chuckled. "Of course!" He smirked, looking at the playing field. "This shouldn't take much longer."

In only three more moves, Mokuba succeeded in defeating her. Then, carrying her bag for her, he led her to a washroom so she could get cleaned up. The shower was installed with bars for disabled persons. After asking her a half dozen times if she would be okay on her own, she finally convinced him that she'd done this before and she'd be fine. Mokuba left the room and waited out in the hall patiently, pulling out a game boy and fiddling with it until she came out a half hour later.

She was now out of her uniform and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a skintight haltertop shirt that had "I Love Canada" written over the chest. Mokuba just glanced at the writing and quickly turned away, turning red.

He led her back to the gaming room where they had a few more duels until Kaiba stepped in. He allowed them to finish their duel (This time Jenna actually came close to beating Mokuba, but he got her in the end with only 200 lifepoints to spare), and then he approached them both and asked if Jenna was ready to finish their project.

She smiled. "Sure." She got to her feet, gave Mokuba a smile, and followed Kaiba out of the room, back to the private study they had been working in before.

In the middle of working on their project, the CEO surprised her with a question.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight, or would you rather go straight back to Yugi's after we're finished our project?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "I think I could stand having another high class meal before heading back to the commoners..."

Kaiba chuckled. "Alright. After we've eaten, I'll have Roland bring you home. I'd go with you, but some of the damage done by the hurricane was worse than I thought and I have to make sure the repairs are well underway."

She smiled. "I understand."

"Roland also informed me that the school is probably going to be closed for the next week. Mokuba's probably bouncing off the walls with that one."

Jenna breathed an immense sigh of relief. "Good. That means I'll be done with these damned crutches by then." And she wouldn't have to put up with another week of stares and whispers. It was like a vacation for her.

An hour later they had finished their project and they headed for the dining hall for dinner. After managing to fumble through dinner once more with only minimal embarrassment, and eating half of her meal, which Kaiba was satisfied with even though he said nothing, Kaiba led her out to the limo, where Roland was waiting for them.

Jenna looked up at the CEO hesitantly. "Thank you, Kaiba. For everything."

He blinked, a little surprised at these words, and then he shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you whenever school happens to start up again."

She let a small smile come to her face. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

Roland helped her into the limo, and then they drove off.

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I gotta know!! R&R, everyone!!**

**Oh, yeah... I'm probably going to be away for a little bit, so it could be a week or so before I update any of my stories. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME!!! I WILL BE BACK!!!!! And please, please PLEASE!! Keep those reviews coming!!!! **


End file.
